


Welcome to the Night

by TheFAYZ



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Zayn, But oh, Cussing, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Liam is kind of a dick, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Multi, No actual rape but marked for rape like vibes, Not much younger though tbh, Older Liam, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, SO, Slow Burn, Top Liam, Worth It, You don't even know :0, Younger Zayn, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFAYZ/pseuds/TheFAYZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik is on the run<br/>The only way he can stop running is to kill the man who is trying to capture him...his father.<br/>So he finds an Alpha, a professional killer, named Liam Payne to do it...<br/>But Liam Payne has his own agenda<br/>Can Zayn survive a world full of killers, a world where nothing is what it seems?<br/>Welcome to the Night....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Methods of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> So hi! I apologize I haven't posted literally anything in FOREVER. I have been so overwhelmed, my computer finally broke down completely on me so I lost a lot of my general ideas and writing I had going. But soon I discovered the magical world of Google Docs and can now write on my phone (it's amazing)
> 
> But anywho, I'm going to leave the chapter thing a ? As of right now because I have no idea how long this is going to be chapter wise. I know what I want to do but idk how imma get there so we shall see!  
> This one is quite dark I'm afraid, and while I don't like depressing sad stories, this one gets pretty fucking dark at times so fair warning ahead of time. And while I'm marking the rape tag their WILL NOT be any rape, certainly some rapey vibe scenes (hence me marking the tag) but I refuse to write it (i did it once for an old story not on this site and I felt dirty after, never doing it again)  
> So if for whatever reason that's why you coming into this story, to read rape, then I'm sad to say it's not gonna happen.
> 
> This story was inspired by three things. A movie called Leon the Professional, an episode from the lovely television show Penny Dreadful, and in small part by the AWESOME show Stranger Things.
> 
> Now these are all very different beasts but I like to give credit where credit is due and they truly did inspire this story in their own way.
> 
> Anywho I'll stop talking, enjoy the story! Oh and I ask that you please stick with the story, because it starts a bit slow (in my opinion) but who likes instant gratification? No fun in that ;)
> 
> Oh and as always the pics are how I imagine the two of them looking in this :)

__

_ _

 

 

_“I think somehow we learn who we really are and then we live with that decision.”_

_-Eleanor Roosevelt-_

**Zayn**

“Get back here!” I heard him scream. The trees whipped by as I ran, the forest was dark, the light of the moon creating broken fragments through the leaves that helped me see where I was going.

“Zayn quit running! Please!” He yelled after me. I kept running, my heart beating so loudly in my ears, my breath coming in quick bursts as I tried to get away from _them._

I nearly screamed as I suddenly broke through the canopy and almost went right over the edge of the cliff. I was next to a waterfall; I could see the city far out in the distance, only more forest in my way…

I scanned my left, scanned my right and...shit, nowhere else to go.

“Zayn!” It was Niall this time, he was close, which meant the other two weren’t far behind. Double back? No time, I’d run right into them…I turned, the waterfall wasn’t _that_ big. I gulped, I could see a few rocks at the bottom…I hit those I was a dead little omega, nothing but a smear of blood waiting to be washed off by the constant rush of water…

The trees rustled behind me, I twisted just in time to see him walk out, just a few feet away.

“Finally caught you.” Niall said, giving me that sickeningly sweet smile of his.

“Gotta admit, you put up one hell of a chase, but it’s over now mate.” He finished. I heard more rustling, suddenly Harry was there, his curls slick with sweat and sticking to him. He looked as out of breath as Niall did, I suppose it was true what they say…Alphas are strong and powerful, Betas are smart and clever, and Omegas are quick and have much more stamina. Finally Louis came into view, I snarled at him once I saw him, he flinched at that.

“Zayn…” he started.

“Fuck off traitor.” I growled at him. He whimpered, seeming hurt by my words…good.

“Enough of this, time to go home Zayn.” Harry said, looking very annoyed.

“You are absolutely right…it’s time for all of you to go home. I’ll be on my way, you never saw me and all of that.” I chuckled.

“Yeah, keep talking.” Niall said, taking a step forward. I took a step back, unable to keep the fear off my face.

“i can double your pay if you let me go now.” I said, taking another step back.

“With what? Your fathers’ money?” Niall laughed, taking another step forward. I unzipped my backpack and pulled out the revolver, only 5 shots Zayn…make them count.

I aimed it right at Niall’s head, who stopped immediately, looking completely surprised.

“What? Zayn where…”

“Doesn’t matter, walk away, say you lost me, I don’t care.” The gun wobbled in my hand, it took everything I had to steady it.

“You can barely hold that thing! I bet you can’t even…” I fired, the sound so bloody loud in my ear.  The ground right in front of Harry kicked up dirt, he stopped talking immediately and stared in surprise.

“I’ve still got 4 shots left, one for each of you if necessary, and two for the one of you who pisses me off the most.” I growled.

“Well if it’s going to be like that…” Harry pulled a gun out from behind his back, I aimed right for his chest.

“Harry put it away! You promised…” Louis said, looking freaked out.

“He’s got a gun pointed at me babe, don’t worry I won’t kill him.” He said, taking a lazy step forward. I stiffened, the gun pointed a little higher.

“Stop…” I started.

“Shut up Zayn, put down the gun and end this now.” Niall said, seeming nervous as he stared at the steady gun in Harry’s hand, and the shaking gun in mine. I took another step back, I was at the very edge now. I just sighed and lowered the gun, I couldn’t shoot them...not Harry, not Lou, not Niall…

“Good.” Harry said, lowering the gun and smiling at me.

“Thank you for coming without a fight…” I tossed the gun back in the backpack and zipped it up.

“Don’t follow me, don’t try to find me, just…don’t.” I said.

“Zayn?” Niall said, looking slightly panicked. I turned around, the wind whipped my hair, the stars shined, the city bloomed with light…this could be the last thing I ever saw.

“Zayn!” I heard Louis scream.

I dove

Gravity took hold, the waterfall screamed in my ears, the water came rushing towards me…

I slammed into the water, the water pushed me under, the current was so strong. I gasped as I went above water for just a second before being forced back under.

I felt black creep into my vision. I couldn’t get above the water, I was going to die…

The water pushed me suddenly, like hands pushing me towards the light of the moon. I broke the surface and gasped as I fell against the ground. I turned; I was sitting by a tree right next to the river. I could see the cliff still, could just make out the dark shapes of my 3 former friends.

“So long guys.” I chuckled weakly. I stood up slowly on shaky legs, and walked into the forest. Broken fragments of light shining my way…

* * *

 

**2 months later**

The bar was surprisingly quiet. Some terrible country song was playing background to the few people chatting around the place. The bar was small but had a certain charm to it, kind of homey. There were cheap looking Christmas lights hanging along the top of the walls like tiny little multicolored stars. There was a tree in the corner of the bar decorated in more Christmas lights, Christmas wasn’t for another month but I guess they decided ‘fuck it’ and put it up early.

I looked around at the people as I downed my second shot of bourbon. There were two women flirting with the barkeep, a cute beta with jet black hair and a wicked smile. Farther down was an older man with greying hair and a lost look in his eyes as he stared down at his cup of something dark. I scanned away from the bars and over to the rest of the patrons. There were two bigger burly alphas sitting across from one another, each of them had a bottle of beer in their hands and were laughing a bit loudly about something. They both had on leather jackets with matching emblems on the back, they looked like fat bikers to me.

A young omega girl and who I had to assume was her boyfriend were sitting in a booth across from each other. She was leaning towards him and kept touching his hand, he looked thrilled and it was hard not to notice the two of them playing footsie with each other under the table. I kept looking, the man I spoke too earlier said he frequented this bar, he had to…

My eyes caught hold of him, I felt my breath catch in my throat…I found him

“ _You’ll know him by the arrow tattoos on his arm, among others.”_

The man who recommended this ‘Payno’ was a nurse at a free clinic here in town. He had stitched up a bad cut I had acquired the day before climbing over a fence. We got to talking, I told him what I was looking for, he mentioned a guy named Payno and well…here I was. I finished my last shot, the liquor giving me courage as I stood and slowly walked across the bar over to his table. He had his feet propped up on the small round table, black combat boots, dark loose jeans, and an old looking grey T shirt. The shirt clung to his chest, showed off his sun kissed arms and his litany of tattoos. His hair was short on the sides and slicked over on the top.

Damn, the nurse never told me this ‘Payno’ was so… _attractive._

He didn’t look up when I sat down, he had a glass of some kind of frothy looking drink on the table next to his boot. He didn’t look up from the book, it didn’t have a cover or words on it so I couldn’t tell what he was reading. I waited a minute, trying to build up the courage to talk to… _him._ Where was this nervousness coming from? I’ve never felt like this around an alpha before…must just be the nerves, not like you hire a…well, one of _him_ every day.

“E-excuse me.” I said softly. He didn’t look up when I spoke, hell he didn’t even seem to register that I had said anything at all.

“Mr. Payno?” I repeated, trying to be a bit louder. Once again, he didn’t seem to even register that I had said anything.

“S-sir I needed to talk to…” I stopped speaking when he suddenly raised his free hand, never looking up from his book, and held out a finger. The universal sign of ‘hold on a second’.

“O-oh, I apologize sir.” I said, waiting quietly as he continued to read. Why was I calling him sir? Stop it Zayn! After 30 seconds (I counted) he dog eared the top of the page and closed the book. He sat it down next to the drink, then grabbed the drink and suddenly downed almost half of it. He put it back down, I looked away from his hand and suddenly his coffee brown eyes were trained on me.

I felt a wave of something wash over my body, I suddenly wasn’t able to smell the bar, the alcohol, the people, and suddenly all I could smell was Alpha. A musky scent that was sending quiet vibrations through my body, I felt a soft whimper escape my lips but immediately I stopped myself from making anymore….embarrassing noises. Woah where the hell was this coming from?

“S-Sir, I have to ask that you p-please stop.” I said weakly. He cocked his head slightly, his eyes barely blinking and curiosity seemed to be rather rampant on his face. Alphas had a lot of power over Omega’s unfortunately. It was easy for them to practically radiate power, show their dominance through smell. Any Omega would have the same reaction I had, maybe even worse…I suppose that this was his way of making it clear that he was, and always would be, in charge if this…business deal we were about to work out. The smell went away, I felt my body reacting like normal again and I gave out a shaky sigh of relief. I couldn’t contain my surprise though…he shouldn’t be able to do that, yet he was.

“T-thank you.” He said nothing, he just continued to stare.

“S-so anyway…” I started.

"My name is Zayn, um..." He just kept staring.

“I’m told you’re someone I can talk to about, well…t-taking care of someone. Not taking care of someone like, you know, through a heat or protection or anything but um, taking care of someone as in…removing from the world, or summat and I’m rambling sorry…” He said nothing yet again, I noticed a nice small brown birth mark below his fuzzy chin (probably because I was having a hard time looking him in the eye…this guy just bloody radiated Alpha and not looking at him was yet another reminder that I was the Omega and he was the Alpha. I’d never reacted this way to an Alpha…ever).

“I um…I need help.  I can give you any and all details that you might…”

“2000 to capture and let you do the killing, 3000 to let me, and 5000 if you want me to torture em a bit before I kill em.” I blinked, he had no emotion in his voice when he spoke, he almost sounded bored.

“I um…I don’t have much money…”

“If you can’t pay, then what the fuck are you doing here?” He said, looking slightly annoyed. I flinched, my hands shook, dammit Zayn pull it together…

“I didn’t mean that I just…I only have 2 grand is all. I won’t have a cent until after you take care of my father.”

“This worth being penniless over?” he asked, no hint of malice in his voice just curiosity.

“I…”

“Yes or no?” He said, that slightly annoyed tone back in his voice.

“…Yes.” I said, clenching my jaw and my hands at my side, hoping my expression was enough to convey how important this was to me. He nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“So what is it, want daddy dead for the inheritance?”

“That’ll be a nice perk but no, that’s not the reason.” He chuckled at that.

“Sure kid.”

“He’s trying to take me back home by force, he won’t stop until he’s dead.” I said, coldly.

“And why’s a little omega like yourself running away from home?” My eyes flickered with sadness, I looked down sadly at the table.

“I’ll tell you about it another time.”

“Fine fine.” He said, waving his hand.

“So 2000? That’s…”

“Oy Payno!” A loud, brutish voice bellowed behind me. Payno looked up and above my head, a bored expression on his face. Suddenly a large, tan skinned, hairy, and slightly clammy arm was around my shoulders. I tensed immediately as a disgusting smell filled my nose. It was Alpha alright, but they did not smell as, admittedly, good as Payno did. There’s smelled like hard liquor, beer soaked leather, and oddly enough tires. They must be those fat bikers I noticed earlier.

“Oy, what do ya want you fat fucks.” Payno said, not caring to hide his annoyance.

“Ohhh don’t be like that!” The large one with an arm around my neck slurred.

“Just wanted tah say hi…and who is _this_ one eh?” I felt his eyes trained on me, I made no attempt to hide how obviously disgusted I was as I looked up at him. He was quite portly, both in face and stomach. He had rich tanned skin, I honestly couldn’t tell if it was natural skin or not. He had a thick black beard that totally covered his neck. He had a weak variety of tattoos that Payno put to shame…not that I had really stared at the tattoos all over Payno’s arms.

“Oy, vhats that look for?” He slurred heavily.

Suddenly he smacked me across the face, not very hard but enough to _really_ piss me off

“Learn some respect ya little fuck.” I growled at him and he just laughed, his arm tightened heavily around my arm.

“Oy Payno, lemma take this one out back and teach em some manners eh?” The gross bastard slurred. I half hoped Payno would say something in my defense.

“Whatever.”

Wow, thanks asshole

“Whelp…”He jerked me onto my feet painfully, I growled in anger and slammed a foot into his toes.

Unfortunately, he was wearing steel toed boots, and also I wasn’t very strong.

“Little shit, tryna hurt me…” He smacked me again, I practically _felt_ the whole bar go quiet as I fell against the table. I looked up, Payno still hadn’t moved. He had an odd look on his face, a look I could only describe as…disappointment. I growled as I stared at him, my whole body tensed. I noticed his eyes suddenly light up a little, excitement? I grabbed my bag and unzipped it, not really caring if I was exciting him.

“Ok you little…” I turned, the gross drunk grabbed my shirt and yanked me towards him. I lifted my arm, and before he could make another move, I pressed the cool metal of my gun right under his furry neck.

“I got 4 bullets mother fucker, one you might survive, I highly doubt two, how do you think three and four are gonna work out?” He tensed, seeming completely stunned, obviously not expecting to run into an omega with a gun on a Saturday night in his favorite bar.

“You know what my favorite thing about guns is? It takes down barriers.” I said calmly, poking him in the chest and forcing him back, the gun still trained right at this chest.

“Alphas are strong we all know that, they run everything basically. Beta’s are smart, the middle men and women, all around normal. Then we have omegas, quick on their toes, eager to please, bottom of the food chain because we like to fuck sometimes and Alpha’s love to abuse that. But god forbid we say no.” I snarled. I poked him again, still focused on him.

“But guns take away all that, any idiot can wield a gun. I have power over you now and it _is just killing you._ ” I practically purred. He clinched his fists, a coy smile on his lips.

“Omega, put down the gun.” I’d recognize an Alpha tone anywhere. I felt it reverb in the room, I noticed a few other omegas shrink back when they heard it.

I sighed, ah well, might as well play along

“Ahhh..” I moaned pitifully, my arm drooping and my legs shaking.

“Good boy, now…” He started walking forward, closer, closer, almost…

I stood straight, the gun pressed right into his shoulder

“Zayn, put down the gun.” A voice chimed behind me. I froze, my entire body suddenly rigid.

What?! How...how did he do that?!

“Huh?” The brutish man said, seeming surprised. The gun dropped in my hands and fell to my side. My body turned on its own, Payno was on his feet now. He was standing over me, he was much taller, much more muscular than I was. I felt small compared to him. I mean, I know I’m a small, skinny guy… but I’ve never been so bloody aware of it until now.

“Zayn, gun.” He said, holding out his hand. I gave it to him with little struggle. I don’t understand!? How was he doing this!? No Alpha should be able too…

“What the hell was this Payno?” The biker grumbled.

“Oy Patty, Zayn e’re is my boy yeah? He only listens to me, and I wanted to make sure you know that my boy knows how tah fire a nice little piece. So don’t fuck with him eh? Fuckin with em is fuckin with me.” He wrapped an arm around me as he spoke, I felt myself blushing as he talked.

“That’s impossible.” This ‘Patty’ said suddenly, interrupting Payno.

“What?” Payno said, eyes narrowing.

“What do you mean he only listens to you? Any Omega hears an Alpha’s voice they shrink the fuck back,  you saw the rest of them…” Payno just laughed.

“Naw, my boy knows better.” Suddenly the mood shifted, his arm was suddenly around my neck, squeezing down on my windpipe ever so slightly.

“Who’s your alpha boy?” He chuckled darkly into my hair. He held me there, right on the edge of choking but not quite there. I blinked up at him, he had a dark look in his eyes as he stared right through me, making my knees weak and my body shiver.

“Y-you sir…” I whimpered out. He squeezed just a little tighter, I sat stunned as I couldn’t breath for just a second, and something odd went off inside me, something I hadn’t ever really felt before…

Heat, unbearable heat right in my tummy, this fuzzy feeling in my brain, my cock twitched and I felt a little slick dribble down my thigh. He let me go just a second later, I fell against his chest lazily, my whole body vibrating from barely even a touch.

“Christ man, the hell did you do to him?”

“Go back to your table, and then kindly shove a bottle of tequila up your ass.” Payno said, a small smile planted on his face. I heard a click, he must have cocked the gun.

“I don’t know how you did that to an omega man but…kudos. Christ almighty…you are one fucked up man Payno.” He raised his arms and slowly backed off, I took a lazy look around, and was shocked to see that everyone was…back to normal, like none of that had happened at all.

“Can you stand?” He mumbled into my ear.

“N…”I whimpered as another shiver ran through my body…what was this? Why was I reacting like this?

“Like choking do ya?” He chuckled in a thick, slightly hoarse voice that sent another shiver down my spine.

“If I’m taking the job, I gotta keep up appearances, for those idiot bikers. So give me a kiss and I’ll get you out of here and somewhere safe.” I looked away, no way in hell…

“If I really wanted to I could leave right now and you'd never see me again. Let those leather fucks have a turn at you eh?” He said against my ear, laughing softly like he had said something funny.

“But I mean, it's your choice…” I felt a little sick but  I nodded and leaned up anyway. He leaned down and forced his mouth against mine. I moaned as he suddenly forced his tongue farther in, exploring my mouth for just a few seconds before pulling away. I dribbled more slick down my thigh and his nose twitched, his eyes dilated and an arrogant smirk crossed his lips.

“Taking care of that cost extra m afraid.” I gasped as he forced me to stand on my own.

“Grab your bag, c’mon.” I did as he asked, he pulled me behind him as I stumbled to keep up, clinging to his arm as we passed Patty and his friend. The cool November air greeted me as we stepped out into the street. I shivered and regretted yet again forgetting my jacket on the bus two stops ago.

“Where’s your jacket? And your car?” He said, frowning.

“I forgot my jacket on a bus, I don’t have a car.” I said softly. He frowned and sighed.

“Alright, well, prepare to be miserable.” He pulled me along, around to the side of the bar where the parking lot was. He strolled up to a motorcycle and…oh.

“I don’t have a spare helmet.” He said, frowning.

“I guess don’t crash?” I whimpered, the cold wind biting at my exposed skin as snow suddenly began to fall.

“No, better idea.” He said. He got on the motorcycle and pulled on his helmet.

“Get on.” He said. I nodded, I guess he was just going to drive carefully. I moved to get on the back behind him.

“What are you doing? Get in front of me.” He suddenly said. I blushed a little (or maybe that was just the cold) and did as he asked.

“Now, turn around so you’re facing me.” I looked up at him and blinked curiously.

“Do it.” He said, his voice a little strict and eliciting a small whine from my lips.  I did as he asked, it was awkward at first but I finally found a comfortable place to put my legs.

“Now, hug me.” I looked up, his leather jacket was undone.

“Now Zayn.” He said, I bowed my head and slowly leaned forward and hugged. My arms could barely reach around him. I snuggled against his chest, I could hear his steady heartbeat. I couldn’t believe how hard his body felt, he was so muscular…

“Now, hold on, don’t have far to go.” I heard a zipping noise and I was pushed tighter up against him. I blushed, suddenly I wasn’t so cold.

“Oh, call me Liam from now on.” He said as he revved the engine and we zipped away into the night.

 

**Liam**

“This is mine, not big but enough.” I said, tossing my keys on the table. I strolled immediately over to my fridge and pulled out a beer. I popped the cap off and turned to look around the flat. The kitchen was just a small half square right next to the front door. Enough room for a small table and 3 chairs, and cooking appliances lining the walls. To the left of the apartment was my living room, worn carpet, a couch, a TV on the wall across from it, and a coffee table with a bunch of movies sitting below it. Only three rooms left, walk straight through the door and through the living room, you enter my room. A comfy enough bed, a small closet, a desk and computer, and another TV on the wall. The second bedroom had a spare bed and an old TV but it was bare besides that. Finally the bathroom, tiny, a tub, toilet, and sink.

“It’s cozy.” Zayn said, strolling slowly through the door into the living room. I walked over and closed and locked the door behind him. He put his backpack on the table and sat down on the couch.

“Yeah, make yourself at home, the spare bedroom is yours I’ll show you that in a minute…” I strolled forward until I was standing right over him. I noticed him shrink back a little into the couch.

“Zayn, stand.” I said, letting the Alpha in me take over a little. He stood, blushing like mad and…

“Before you are allowed to get comfy, we have two pieces of business. First, money.” I held out my hand, his eyes widened in surprise.

“Oh! Yeah! Of course…” He grabbed his backpack and rifled around for a few minutes before suddenly pulling out two small rubber banded piles of money.

“2000 Mr. Payno.”

“I told you, it’s Liam.” I chimed as I checked the money.

“Y-yeah, sorry, Liam.” I nodded in satisfaction.

“Good Zayn, now for the second thing...” I was suddenly right in my face, he gasped and tried to move back but failed as I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close.

“I don’t normally let clients stay with me, but I admit you’ve peaked my interest and you told me you had no money left and I can’t very well let my current employer live on the streets.” I got close, letting my natural alpha musk exude off of me. He curled up and stopped trying to pull my hand off of his shirt.

“But let me be clear, I go until the job is done. If it takes a year it takes a year, if I kill the fuck tomorrow then I will, but no matter what, through all of it, you follow my command and no one else’s understand? I tell you to drop your trousers then do it, I tell you to cook me dinner right now then you bloody do it…” I got closer, I could feel his shaky warm breath on my face.

“I saw what you did back there, how you completely ignored an Alpha order.” His eyes widened comically, I almost laughed.

“I don’t know how you did that but I get the oddest feeling that that’s normal for you…” I smiled.

“That was confirmed for me when I told you to stop and you looked bloody startled, proper shocked, like you couldn’t believe it…” I smirked and let go of his shirt. He stumbled back onto the couch and I just watched him for a minute while he watched me, looking like he was trying to figure me out or something...

Yeah, bloody hell good luck with that

“So Zayn? Explain.” I said, grabbing a seat from the kitchen and popping it down right in front of him.

“It…it’s a long story.” He said, frowning. I nodded thoughtfully.

“You better make us some tea then, need to make sure you can do that rich boy.” He nodded, seeming slightly annoyed at the implication that he couldn't make tea.

“Ok, I can do that…” I followed him into the kitchen as he sat about making us both a cuppa Earl Grey.

“Where to start…right, well then, once upon a time…”

“Fairytail creature are you?” I chuckled, crossing my arms and leaning against the counter. He rolled his eyes at that and I just chuckled as he continued his story.

“I was born premature. My parents had been trying for a kid for a long time. The first was a miscarriage so they didn’t try again for a while. As you can imagine, me being born a month early was pretty scary for them. I managed, but…it killed my mother in the process.” He shivered and shook his head.

“See, the thing about my father is…um…the thing about dad is …” He stopped talking and poured more water in the kettle.

“Zayn, speak…”

“You have to promise not to throw me out with my money when I tell you about him, especially since I’ve hired you to kill him…”

“Zayn, fucking tell me Christ.” I said, annoyed.

“I never told you my last name….its um, Malik, I’m Zayn Malik.”

Now it was my turn for my eyes to raise comically

“Wait…wait you’re…” I just stared in stunned silence.

“You’re Yaser FUCKING Malik’s son?!”

“Y-yeah…

“I didn’t know he had a son! I knew his wife died but they told everyone it was a personal attack by the Hadid’s, he used it as an excuse to go to war and wipe them out…”

“Not a lot of people know about me, no.”

“So…wanna take over the family business then eh?” he shook his head.

“No, that’s not what this is about.”

“Well I mean, you do take over the family business then?”

“No, I’m an Omega…whoever marries me takes over.” A bell went off in my head, the gears already starting to turn. Things suddenly clicked into place.

“Ahh I see, daddy wants you to marry someone you don’t want to marry eh?” He looked away in embarrassment.

“That’s…part of it…”

“Tell me more over dinner then. Go ahead and cook something while I shower. Don’t answer the door for anyone.” He took one look at my serious expression and nodded, knowing full well to obey me. I started walking off but stopped and turned, he didn't notice me watching him as he looked around the room.

“Oh and Zayn?” He looked over at me.

“It's 500.” He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Huh?”

“I told you earlier that it costs extra. It's 500” he looked both bewildered and embarrassed as I left to gather clothes from my room.

 

**Zayn**

“Fucking….god Zayn what the hell are you doing here?” I grumbled out loud as I stared into the fridge, trying to decide what to cook…I was cooking for someone I had known for about an hour.

This was dangerous

I didn't know Liam, I knew what his job was and his name and that was about it. Did I really want to stay in an apartment, with some random Alpha I had never met...who somehow could…

“Fuck.” I grumbled, rubbing myself as goosebumps traveled up my arm. He could control me, no one's Alpha voice had EVER worked on me. Not once, not ever…

I could hear a shower turn on in the other room. I sighed, he wasn't what I expected either…

He was attractive as hell first off, I went in expecting an old professional (giving how that man from the clinic talked about him) like Paul was. Paul was an old retired killer that had worked for my father for a while. He was a family friend still however, dad would always have him over every Christmas and he'd tell me about his jobs.

But he wasn't Paul, he was so much younger than I expected. He had to only be in his twenty's, how young was he when he made the decision to kill people for a living?

I pulled out a variety of fruit and vegetables because fuck it I'd just make salad for dinner. I looked through his freezer and pulled out some meat. Salad with chicken strips in it, sounds good enough to me. I absentmindedly made dinner and my thoughts inevitably drifted back to the man in the other room. He definitely surprised me when I told him who my father was, and he only freaked out over the fact that Dad had a son, and not over the fact that I was asking him to kill him…

My father was a very powerful man after all…he pretty much owned a city.

My father's rise to power was legendary in the city of Bradford. He started out with nothing but a small gang, but after a year turned that gang into a family, the Malik's name was soon up there with the Hadid’s and the Calder's (two crime families who had owned Bradford evenly for years). They tried to make peace with my father, keep things civil and the 3 families could share the city…

Yeah, my father wasn't down for that

On the day of my birth, a bloody massacre happened. My father lied and told everyone my mother had died by the hands of the Hadid's. He used it as an excuse to wage all out war against them. In a single day, he took them all out before anyone knew what was happening. After the massacre, the Calder's and the little remains of the Hadid's gathered and attacked, they lost simply because my father was smarter than them. I hate that man, but even I have to admit he's a genius.

Terrible father though

I sighed and looked over to the living room, the curtain was open and I could see outside onto the street. Liam lived in an apartment building right in the middle of the city. We were on the 4th floor out of 7. I stopped chopping up strawberries so I could walk over and look out into the street. I could see the small parking lot across the street that Liam had offhandedly mentioned was strictly for the people in the building. I could see his bike covered in a light dusting of snow. The street lamps were on and the snow continued to quietly fall. The streets themselves seemed mostly abandoned sans a small group of people and the occasional car.

I'd never really gotten to play in the snow

Father didn't let me out of the mansion often, no it was always either in the lab or in my room. And occasionally hanging out with Louis…

I sniffled, my eyes getting hazy. God I missed Lou, even if he did...

_Knock knock knock_

I froze, my body slowly turning towards the door. Had I imagined it? No I definitely heard…

More knocks on the door, I tensed as I remembered what Liam had told me about not answering the door.

“Liam open up I know your home I saw the bike “ a woman, she sounded young.

“Oy don't ignore me ya twit!” The girl snapped. I walked over and up to the door. I frowned, should I…?

“Liam you ass, making a girl use her key…” My eyes widened in shock as the lock suddenly turned. I panicked and tried to relock the door but too late, it was already opening. I took a few steps back in shock as the scent of Alpha flooded my nose.

“Huh?” She looked startled, obviously not expecting to see an Omega standing just a few feet away from her. She was stunningly gorgeous. She was quite fit, small but very form fitting breasts, somehow making an old looking tank and sweatpants look good.  Her light blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her sharp sky blue eyes were trained on me as the startled expression changed to one of curiosity.

“Oh my what do we have here then? Liam collect himself a little lamb eh?” She closed the door behind her and strolled forward, a hungry look in her eye that kind of made me tense up all over.

“What's your name then love?” I couldn't really speak, my mouth refused to open.

“You mute or somethin boy?” She giggled, running a finger over my jaw.

“You are a pretty one then, very pretty. Bet you hear that a lot don't you?”

“N-not really no.” I managed to stutter out.

“Oh so you do talk.”  She chuckled.

Her hand was suddenly on my crotch, I yelped in shock and slapped her hand away and stumbled back until I fell on my butt. She just laughed at that.

“Normally I'd have to punish you for smacking my hand like that but you look so cute right now I'll forgive you.” she started walking up, I cowered back because Christ I didn't want to be molested again.

“Nat stop it.” A voice growled. She stopped her advance and turned to my left.

“What, I thought we were going to have some fun then?” I felt a hand on the back of my neck and a deep squeeze of that spot immediately made me curl up into myself and tears to form right in the outskirts of my eyes. Omegas have a spot on there necks that, when grabbed, forces them to curl up in on themselves and keeps them nice and paralyzed.

“Nat, go wait in the kitchen.” Liam growled.

“Fine fine, nice to meet you then.” She walked into the kitchen and out of sight.

“I thought I fucking told you not to let anyone in.”he suddenly growled in a low voice right next to my ear. I felt his hot breath against my cheek and I shivered.

“I d-didnt…”I managed to whine pitifully. He growled at that, I whimpered as tears dribbled down my cheeks.

“I don't like lying Zayn.”

“M’not. She had a key.” I said softly. He didn't say anything for the longest time. I didn't dare move though, not when he had me like putty in his hands.

“Go take a shower. She and I have something to discuss and it's not for you to hear. Don't eavesdrop, you won't like what'll happen if I catch you.” He let me go, I looked up at him but looked away immediately when I realized he was in nothing but a towel (and I definitely didn't let my gaze linger on the abs, definitely not). He wandered into his room and I quickly walked over to grab my stuff so I could move it to my room.

“Hope you aren't in too much trouble.” She giggled from the kitchen. I turned, giving her the best possible glare I could give her. She just smiled at me though.

“Oh my, the sheep has claws.”

“Fuck you.” I hissed, my eyes still wet and tears tickled my jaw.

“Aw don't pout.. “

“I don't appreciate being touched like that!” I snapped at her. More tears started falling down my face, her eyes widened in surprise.

“Woah, hey…Zayn I didn't think…”

“No one ever does!” I spat, a hard sob breaking from the back of my throat.

“What's all this blubbering then?” An annoyed voice chimed from my left. I turned, Liam had sweats and a red plaid shirt on that he hadn't bothered to button, leaving his fuzzy body still on display.

“Think I touched a nerve m'afraid. Zayn I do apologize.” Nat said, a small frown on her pretty face. I sniffled, because it was a little too late...bad memories were rattling around in my brain now. The white walls, the lights, the tests, so many tests…

I started sobbing, a small little whine escaped my lips as I started crying into my hands.

“Zayn stop being a fucking child.” A voice growled. I could feel his annoyance, his anger near me, it just added fuel to the fire, I cried harder.

“Christ Liam were you born a complete ass?” Nat snapped from the kitchen.

“What? He's being a fucking…”

“Liam stop being an ass for 5 seconds and comfort the very obviously in distress Omega crying his eyes out in your living room. Did they not teach you about this in school god…”

“Alright shut up…”i felt hands on my shoulders, I looked up through blurry eyes and suddenly I was yanked rather painful into his chest. His skin was warm, he sighed in my hair and another whimper left my lips.

“Focus on my heartbeat. Nothing else matters, just focus on that.” I closed my eyes, a quiet thud entered my ear, his chest lifted a little with every breath, his heartbeat was slow and steady in my skull.

“Now go take a shower and just relax for a bit. When you're done wait for me to get’cha yeah?”

I nodded glumly as he pushed me gently away from him. I grabbed a few clothes from my bag while everything stayed silent around me. I walked past them and into the showers, no longer crying but still feeling miserable as hell.

 

**Liam**

“So bloody annoying.” I grumbled , sitting down across from Natalie.

“Oh come on, don't tell me seeing him cry his cute little eyes out didn't make you feel like absolute shit”

It kind of did, but I'm not admitting that to her

“I swear, Omegas crying is the fucking worst.” She lamented, sipping at her water bottle I hadn't noticed she had.

“You know, you could have mentioned you let yourself in when I was punishing him.” I growled, my eyes narrowed. She just laughed at that.

“True, I could have.” I shook my head.

“What do you want anyway?”

“Oh! Right…” she pulled out her wallet and tossed me crumpled up money.

“Came to pay you back.”

“About damn time.” I chuckled, folding up the money and tossing it into my pocket.

“So...who is he? A client?” She asked. I heard the shower turn on and I nodded.

“Yeah...I need you to look into something for me.”

“Course, I am your fairy bloody godmother after all.” She giggled.

“Zayn wants his father dead. But he mentioned his dad sent some people to find him. Kid told me about them. Need whatever you can give me on a…” I scratched my head as I tried to remember the names he told me in that short little elevator ride to my apartment. Admittedly I hadn't been paying much attention, as I was too busy taking advantage of the enclosed space, basking in his scent.

Not as creepy as it sounds, part my job is making sure whoever pays me doesn't get killed before the job is done. I was memorizing his scent, I had a very good nose...some would say freakishly good.

“Harry Styles, Niall Horan, and Louis Tomlinson. Need to know everything about them, how long they’ve been working for Zayn’s dad, and if they're staying at any hotels here in the city.”

“Yeah I can do that easy...who is dear old dad anyway?” Should I tell her? Suppose no use in hiding it, she's bloody smart so she'd figure it out eventually, probably when she was looking up info on those three…

“Yaser Malik.” I said. She just laughed at that.

“Funny one Liam, but piss off then tell me who…”

“Natalie.” I said calmly. Her mouth shut tight as she stared and realized that, no, I wasn't lying. She sat up straight and leaned forward across the table towards me, a worried look in her face.

“Liam, this isn't your average job…”

“I know, probably one of the toughest jobs I've ever taken if not the toughest.” I chuckled weakly.

“What is this all about then? I know you, you wouldn't just agree to a job like this if you didn't think you could get something big out of it.” I just smirked.

“Well, there is one thing…” I explained my plans to her, what Zayn had told me, everything.

I don't trust a lot of people in this world.  I trust myself, I trust my mother, and I trust Natalie. Natalie and I had been friends since we were kids, grew up together, thick as thieves. We both left home around 16, by 18 I had made my current career choice and Natalie was by my side, my partner. She was incredibly smart, my own personal Oracle straight out of the comics (though she wasn't in a wheelchair, and I was more of a Red Hood than a Batman.)

“That's… _brilliant._ ” she grinned, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

“We do this Nat, we’re set for life.” I said, a tint of joy in my voice.

“Yeah…” she had a dreamy smile on her face.

“I'll get working on this for you right away. Should have something by tomorrow.” I nodded.

“Thanks Nat.”

“Of course of course…you get to work on your plan then eh?” She winked at me and strolled out the door.

“Oh and Nat? I don't mind you hanging out over here and stuff, but while he's here you won't touch him.” She frowned but nodded.

“Fine, you're no fun you never share.” I laughed at that and she walked out of the apartment. I clicked the locks closed, and that was when I noticed the shower was no longer running. I turned and walked over to the tiny hallway to wait outside the door. I opened the tiny closet and pulled out a towel. It's the little things that'll get him…

“Zayn, you can come out now.”

“Oh, um…” he seemed better, much more relaxed though I could tell he was still a bit stressed. I walked forward without a word and began to dry him off.

“I can do this myself…” he mumbled. He reached up and grabbed my hand, I stopped and a low growl rumbled from my chest. He tensed but didn't let go, the growl got a little louder, I let my scent waft into his nose. He shook quietly and let go. He then did something I didn't expect, he whined softly and leaned into my hands, towards me. I stopped growling and continued to dry him off, feeling oddly proud as he became completely pliant in my hands. I rubbed the towel over his shoulders and his eyes fluttered closed.

I was kind of mesmerized, I had to admit he was a very pretty young man.

“How old are you Zayn? I don't think I ever asked.”

“M’twenty.” He mumbled, seeming too blissed out to care.

Once I was finished I gently pressed a hand to his back and guided him to the bedroom.

“What about…” he mumbled, his senses seeming to come back to him.

“It's already late, I'll put it all away you can just make dinner tomorrow night.” I commented. We arrived in my room and I turned him to look at me.

“Take the towel off, under the covers.” I said. He stopped and jerked away from me. I watched him as he backed up against the wall and stared right at me.

“No, just because I'm a guest in your house doesn't mean I owe you sexual favors! I have dignity god dammit, I won't be treated…” I strolled right up to him, cornering him, making sure to really emphasise how much bigger I was. He stopped speaking immediately and whimpered as he weakly pushed on my chest, trying hard to get me to back off.

“I told you that costs extra. I need you to sleep in the same bed as me, naked.”

“Why?!” He said, looking very confused.

“Because I'm learning your scent, by tomorrow I should be able to find you anywhere in the city.”

“I...and you do this with all your clients?”

“Usually yes.” I said.

Learn their scent? Yes. Sleep naked with them in my bed? Hell no...but if I was going to get him to fall in love with me, I needed to be direct, strong willed…

“Ok I...ok.” he said in a small voice.

“Still upset from earlier?” I asked. He shook his head, I tilted his head up, forcing him to look at me.

“Use your words.” He blushed, this would be easy.

“I'm ok.” He said softly. I backed off and gestured to the towel around his waist and the clothes in his hands.

“Lose’m, get in bed.” I walked back out into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

“C-can I at least wear shorts?” He asked. I turned, he was standing behind me in soft looking grey shorts and that's all. I nodded.

“If it bothers you that much then yea you can wear shorts.” He looked relieved, I walked up and handed him the glass.

“Go to bed Zayn.” He looked at the water before looking up at me.

“Thank you.”

“Bed.” I said, one of my hands catching his hip and gently leading him to my room. I let him go so I could go back into the kitchen to put the food away. I finished quickly and checked the front door, locked. I turned off the lights and walked into my room. I closed and locked the door behind me. He hadn't gotten in bed yet, he was just standing there staring at it with a confused look in his face.

“What?”I asked, tossing off my shirt.

“Um, which side…”

“Just pick one.” I said, scratching my stomach. He picked the right side of the bed, put the water on the nightstand, and crawled in.

“Wrong side.” I said, frowning. He looked surprised as I stared at him with a straight face.

“Oh I...I thought…” he quickly grabbed the cup and got up, finally I let out a weak laugh and he finally stopped staring down at the floor like a kicked puppy to look at me.

“Just a joke Zayn.”

“O-oh...you dick.” he grumbled. I snickered as he put the glass back down and got back in bed.

I flipped the light off and soon the room was left in darkness. I pulled off my pants, leaving me in tight black underwear and nothing else. I got in bed, I could hear his soft breathing just a few feet away.

“Good night um, Liam.” He said.

“G’night Zayn.” I responded. I closed my eyes and waited, ignoring my other senses and focusing on my hearing.

“Liam?” He suddenly said. I opened my eyes and stared.

“What?”

“How long do you think this is all going to take?” He asked.

“Dunno, it'll take as long as it takes.”

“And I only gave you 2000… that means I have to do it right?” I could hear his breath catch a little, could hear the small noise of his fists clenching

“Yeah, I'll help you obviously but you are the one who's got to pull the trigger.”

“I… I don't think I can.” he whispered. I sighed and reached out and pressed a hand to his cheek. As I thought, he was crying.

“Thought you didn't like him.”

“I both hate and love him… that's possible isn't it?” he sniffled.

“Course it is.” I chuckled weakly. He let out a soft  sigh.

“I know how to fire a gun but I can't...I can't actually get myself to do it.” he said weakly.

“How do you… do it?” He asked.

“You mean me personally?” I asked. I could _just_ see his face from the light of the window. He nodded and I sighed.

“First kill is always the hardest. I was told you always cry, I didn't but that's because he wasn't someone worth crying over.” I said, my eyes finding his.

“The second kill was the hardest for me… that one was an accident. That one did make me cry.” I said, not letting any emotion into my voice. I wouldn't cry though, I stopped crying after that day.

“After that it just gets easier and easier until you stop thinking about it.” I said.

“How….how many?” I waited a long moment before answering, I didn't need to count or anything, mostly because…

“I stopped keeping track around 50.” His eyes widened at that, but he nodded and said something that made me laugh a little.

“I suppose you can really take care of yourself then.”

“I suppose so, now go to sleep.” he nodded and rolled onto his back. I waited, and waited, and then waited a bit more. His heartbeat slowed after a while, his breathing slowed, he was now asleep. I silently moved across the bed, trying to be careful and not wake him.

I was close now, I let a hand wrap around his waist and I gently tugged him closer to me. To my surprise however, he let out a soft little whine and moved closer to me, curling up against my chest. He let out a satisfied sigh and continued to dream peacefully.

“Sure are submissive for someone who regularly ignores Alphas.” I chuckled weakly under my breath. I pressed my face into his hair and breathed, wanting to make sure his smell was something I wasn't going to forget, and something I could easily find. He smelled good, I could smell my soap on him but underneath it I could smell him. I didn't have anything to compare it too, it just smelled like... _him._

 _“Lou.”_ he mumbled in his sleep.

“Dreaming of your friend huh?” I chuckled, closing my eyes to relax while I got used to his smell. He was nice to hold, I hadn't had someone in my arms like this in a long time. Though that was a very different relationship, a very long time ago.

Though I suppose you'll love me just like he did, dunno if I'll love you though.

Whoever marries you takes over dad's business eh? I could do that, I could run a city.

I'll just take my time with dear old dad.  Make you fall in love with me in the meantime...

Yeah, I could do this easy.

 

**Zayn**

I woke up alone in bed, the sun was shining through the window. I sniffled and rubbed my eyes, I slept surprisingly well last night.

I looked over at the clock, it was 7:30 in the morning...Liam was already up at this hour? I walked out of the bedroom, already weary of him...I had no idea if he was a morning person or not and would rather not face his wrath again. I was surprised however to find the apartment... empty.

“Liam?” I said, looking around in confusion. My eyes finally fell to the front door, and that's when I noticed a small note taped to it. I strolled forward and snatched it off the dark wood. It was addressed to me.

_Zayn, went for morning jog and to take care of something. Don't leave apartment, don't answer door even if it's me. Make breakfast, eggs and bacon._

_-Liam-_

“Yes your Majesty.”I scoffed under my breath. I got to work on breakfast, silently grateful that Harry taught me how to cook. I smiled, remembering Harry and Niall fake gagging to death the first time they tried my cooking. Lou yelling at them to quit being asses and telling me it was lovely…

I sighed unhappily as I broke a couple eggs into a pan. I cooked quietly for about 5 minutes before suddenly cursing under my breath. Liam didn't say how he liked his eggs...fuck it I'll make the only two i know how to make….scrambled and over easy. I started walking over to the fridge before suddenly stopping myself. I smiled, standing right in front of it…

Should I? It had been a while, no one was home I suppose...

I twisted my head ever so slightly, the fridge door opened by itself.

I held out my hand, the egg carton opened and two eggs floated out and into my hand.

I smiled and closed the fridge, then continued to make breakfast.

A knock on the door, my head jerked up. I walked slowly over and looked through the eyehole...it was Liam!

“Zayn, let me in I can hear you. I forgot my key.” He grumbled on the other side. Something odd went off in my head, something nagging me. I ignored it though and went to open the door. I popped it open…

He barreled through and slammed me into the wall

I gasped as he held me by the throat and closed the door behind him.

“Lemme go!” I managed to squeak out, struggling desperately against his iron grip. I heard a click, his hand came up. A pistol was suddenly pressed right against my forehead, I froze in fear.

“Li…” I couldn't even finish saying his name, because he suddenly pulled the trigger.

_Click_

I shook, the gun had clicked, I wasn't dead.

“What did I say in that note? Don't let anyone in, including me. I won't _ever_ forget my key, I won't lose it, for all you knew there was a guy 3 ft away with a gun aimed at my head. He would have killed me, knocked you down, and blew your brains out.” He growled in anger.

“Next time fucking listen. This is your last warning, next time I _will_ punish you.” He let me go, I stood trembling as he backed off and tucked the gun into the back of his jeans.

That's it, I wasn't taking this shit anymore

I stormed off into the spare bedroom. I quickly rifled through my bag and grabbed the gun. I speed walked back into the room, he was sitting in front of the stove messing with the sizzling bacon.

“YOU DO NOT POINT A FUCKING GUN AT ME!” I snarled. He turned slowly, quietly looking me over, looking at the gun in my hands.

“Funny, now go put it away.” He said, looking slightly annoyed as he turned around and messed with the bacon. I snarled at him, stomping forward and pressing the gun against the back of his head.

“ _Don't ever point a gun at me again.”_ I growled. He chuckled.

“The omega tells _me_ what to do…” it all happened so fast I couldn't tell you exactly what happened. One minute I was in control, the next…I was not. He turned and twisted my arm painfully, not breaking it but it was like he knew exactly how much force to apply to make it as painful as humanly possible.  He had turned so fast he had been a blur, his reflexes were insane! His hand clamped around my throat and he slammed me into the table. I heard the gun clatter to the ground as he snarled right in my face.

“Go ahead, tell me what to fucking do then!” He snapped. He squeezed harder, I couldn't breathe. I clawed at his hand but I couldn't do much with one arm, especially since his hand was apparently unmovable.

“If I was a crueler man I'd contact your father and let him come collect you, probably get a nice reward, nicer than what you've given me.” He said, squeezing down even harder. I felt black in my vision, no…

No, fuck this, I'm done

I heard the click, his eyes snapped up and to his left in surprise.

My gun was pointing right at him, floating in mid air.

“Well, that's interesting then.” He chuckled. His hand loosened, I took a deep breath and pushed the gun against his head, forcing him to back up. I glared at him, he just smiled though.

“Cool party trick princess.” I glared at him.

“Yeah, call me names, that's the smart thing to do right now.”

“Term of endearment princess, also your nose is bleeding.” I reached up, he darted forward and grabbed my arm. I snarled, and slowly pried his hand off of me with my mind.

“You don't get to touch me motherfucker.” I lifted him off the floor and slammed him into the wall, not too rough however. He tried to kick off but I simply pushed him right back down.

I expected him to look terrified...but he didn't, he looked fucking thrilled.

“This is pretty cool kid I have to admit.”

“Fuck you! I'm not doing this for your enjoyment!” I drug him slowly down the wall until he was back on his feet, but still unable to get off the wall. I walked forward and got right up in his face, my face a mask of nothing (even though it was hard to hide my absolute annoyance over the fact that he was _still fucking smiling_. An easy little smirk that made me feel like he was winning).

“Don't you ever do what you did to me earlier again, got it?” I growled. He lost the smirk his eyes darkened.

“No can do princess, there's a method to my madness.”

“What does that mean?” I grumbled.

“It means if you want to be able to kill your father you need to learn to not be a complete idiot.” He frowned.

“Your nose is bleeding.” My eyes fluttered, shit I wasn't paying attention to how much energy I was using. His arms fell to his side as I let him go, feeling faint. I heard the gun fall to the ground again as I stumbled forward. He caught me easily, being surprisingly gentle as he picked me up bridal style and carried me into his room.

“You gonna be fine?” He asked. I nodded weakly.

“Yeah, just tired. Need some food.” He nodded and dropped me on the bed.

“I'll bring you breakfast.” I nodded as he left, a small smile on my face...he had looked so impressed when I had him against the wall... _I_ impressed _him!_

Wait, I had a gun to his head like 5 seconds ago, yet now I felt so...bubbly, warm inside. I grabbed some tissues and cleaned up the blood on my face, trying to ignore the feelings rattling around my body.

“That always happen then?” He asked. I looked up, he had a plate of eggs and bacon in his hand. He walked over and sat it down in my lap.

“Just when I use too much energy.” I said, devouring the bacon in seconds. I stuffed my face, unable to help it because Christ I was hungry! He just watched quietly as he picked at his own food.

“I have some explaining to do though.” I laughed weakly, looking up from my empty plate. He swallowed then let out a low chuckle.

“Would of thought that obvious princess.”

“New favorite word then?” I said, annoyed. He nodded, a completely serious look on his face.

“Yes.” I just sighed in exhaustion but smiled at him.

“It's a long story.”

“Have you looked outside? The fuck else are we going to do?” I stood up, because no I hadn't looked outside, but almost immediately fell back down on the bed. I tried again but his hand drug me back down.

“It's a blizzard Zayn, all you can see is snow. Just tell me then.” I nodded, ah well I guess I might as well tell him then…

“Once upon a time…” I don't think he could have rolled his eyes any harder.


	2. 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm finally posting! Soooooooooo sorry this took so long...fair warning this ones both long and dark so...enjoy! :]

 

**Zayn (2 years ago)**

_ Things were simpler back then, I could almost say I was happy _

“You gotta move faster if you're gonna catch him.” Louis giggled.

“I'm bloody trying man.” I said, biting my tongue lightly in-between my teeth.

“Get that power up!” He said, pointing to the glowing object on the screen.

“I'm trying…”

“Oy, you two. It's 2, time for lessons.” A deep voice chimed behind us. I ignored the voice, was almost done with the level…

“Hey, Zayn…” Lou mumbled next to me. I just sighed when I felt the hand on my shoulder.

“C'mon Z, don't want him getting pissed.” Harry said. I nodded glumly. I watched my character fall off the side of the map, great. I turned off the game and stood up off my bed.

“See ya soon Zayn.” Lou mumbled, looking a little sad.

“Yeah…” I grumbled, following after Harry. The walls were the same dull grey color they always were. No windows of course, I hate being stuck underground sometimes...whom I kidding,  _ all the time _

But I can't leave, I’m special!

“Ready for another exciting day of bullshit Harry?” I asked curiously. He smiled weakly at me as we walked.

“Not bullshit Zayn…”

“Oh course not, completely normal this.” I said, not bother to hide my annoyance.

“Look…” he started.

“I'm not an idiot Harry, I know what the real world is, I know what's outside these walls…” I stopped talking, feeling horrible now.

“Yeah…” he said awkwardly.

“Is horseshit that I'm being treated like this...I deserve better. I'm practically royalty after all.”

“Not my fault you have crazy superpowers man. Better us than anyone else, they'd experiment on you man…”

“Me mum wouldn't have let this be my life…” I said, feeling sad. I know she had to be a good woman, I never got to meet her but I just…  _ know _ it. We got to the end of the hall and he popped the door open for me, the room was still dark. I frowned, unable to see inside.

“Is this room new?” I asked, walking into the room.

“See you in a few hours.” He said, ignoring my question.

“Go keep Lou company then, since you both are off duty right now.” I said, giving him a weak smile and knowing eyes. He smirked.

“Might just do that…” he closed the door, I frowned because I was now in complete darkness...

The lights suddenly clicked on,I was surrounded by white

The walls were white, the floor was white, the single table and chair in the middle of the room was white.  I frowned in confusion. What the hell? Harry said I had lessons today...where was I?

“Good afternoon Zayn.” I heard over an intercom I couldn't see. The voice of God himself...dad.

“What is this? Why am I here?” I said, looking around in confusion.

“Lessons Zayn, lessons.” He responded. I frowned.

“Well, I don't see my text books anywhere…”

“Not a school lesson...no, today begins your training.”

“What?” I said, confused. A panel suddenly opened across the room. I stared in shock as a cat, a small black cat, was tossed into the room. It landed gracefully on its feet and meowed as it walked around the room.

“What...what is this?” I said, confused.

“Lesson one, pick up the cat and put it on the table.” I frowned.

“Oh...ok?” I began to walk over towards the cat, who was giving me a curious look.

“No Zayn. Not with your hands.” I stopped, shifting about on my feet uncomfortably.

“I...alright.” I frowned as I twisted my head slightly.

The cat lifted off the ground. It yowled at first, seeming scared, so I quickly moved it over to the table and sat it down. It jumped off, and moved to the corner, staring at me.

“Good Zayn, good…” Silence. I frowned, what the hell was the point of all of this? I doubt lifting a cat around a white room is going to make my powers…

“Now Zayn? Kill the cat.” I froze, a shiver ran up my spine.

“W-what?”

“You heard me son.” 

“D-dad...I can’t kill a harmless animal!” I yelled. Silence, maybe he had changed his mind? The seconds turned to minutes. I was getting impatient, what the hell?

“DAD!” I yelled. Nothing, more silence. The minutes turned to hours, silence except for the cat. I screamed for a while, I banged on the door, used curse words because I knew dad hated them and I thought he might chastise me, finally giving me some kind of reaction...but nothing. Time kept passing, I don't know how long I was in that fucking room. 

I had to stop screaming because my voice got hoarse and I was tired. I sat in the corner, preparing myself for sleep. I started closing my eyes…

_ Do you remember? the 21st night of September? Love was changing the minds of pretenders. While chasing the clouds away.. _

My eyes shot open as Earth Wind and Fire started blaring in my ear. I sat up and covered my ears, what the hell? The music continued to play...I knew this had to be my father, this was his favorite song.

“DAAAAD STOP IT!!!!” I screamed. The song ended finally, I let out a sigh of relief…

_ Do you remember? the 21st night of September? _

“I WON’T KILL IT!” I roared over the loud music. I wouldn't kill an innocent cat just because he told me too...that wasn't me, I wasn't a killer.

He knew that...why does he want me to be one now?

 

Time passed slowly in the white room. I lost count how long I had been in there. I couldn't stop the music, therefore I couldn't sleep. I got mad and used my gift to slam the table and chair into the door but it was no use, the door wouldn't budge. I cried for a while, but even that went away, too tired to cry…

I was sitting in a corner now, unsure what to do. I felt broken, like my mind was going to snap.

Snap

Snap

_ Snap _

I looked up lazily, the cat was sitting in the corner. The two of us had had to use the corner to...go to the bathroom, the room smelled like shit and piss. The corner was where the cat was now, using our makeshift toilet…

Don't forget him Zayn, don't forget….

I rubbed my fingers together, after a few seconds he seemed to register me and came over, he knew I would pet him, it was his only comfort…

Close enough.

_ Snap _

The cat collapsed, I felt tears streak down my face. Oh I could still cry…

I crawled across the floor over to the cat and gently picked it up, I sobbed into the poor creatures black fur. I registered the music had stopped.

“Good Zayn, very good.” The panel across the room opened again, another cat was thrown into the room, this one was orange…

“Zayn, snap it's…” I snapped the creature's neck, more tears fell down my cheeks, I felt ...dead.

“Good Zayn, that's the end of lessons for now.”  The door opened. I felt arms lifting me, the cat fell out of my hands and I was dragged out of the door,my eyes hollow as I fell into a needed dream.

 

**Zayn (Present)**

“Teaching you not to grow attachments. Teaching you to follow orders.” Liam said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. I shook my head.

“Made me kill other stuff too. Spiders, insects, a few more bigger animals...they weren't lessons, it was cruelty.”

“I suppose…” he frowned at me.

“My lessons can be rough but that...that sucks.” 

“You’re very elegant with your words.” I said with a soft smile. He shrugged.

“Try to be... You're father wasn't going to make you marry anyone was he? You just said that because you didn't want to tell me about all of this and hoped that would be enough to convince me to help.”

“Yeah...I'm sorry I lied.” I said, frowning.

“Don't be. I don't usually ask about background anyway but you picking me up and slamming me into a wall with nothing but your mind, kind of made this a need to know basis situation.” he said, giving me a surprisingly cute dimply smile. I smiled back, but that turned back into a frown as my mind wandered back to my dark past.

“There was a bigger reason I needed to run though…”  I started.

“Dad wanted to get you used to killing people.” Liam said, seeming to know where this was heading. I nodded, pulling the covers closer to myself.

“I knew that that was what this all was leading too. He had started making me study certain things, like guns and human anatomy. I can find a spot in your brain, that if I use my gift and crush it, you'd be a vegetable.” He smiled weakly.

“I wouldn't try it princess.” I rolled my eyes at him, like I would...

“He made me test my powers, would take me into another room and everyday I would have to lift weights with my mind…”

“Did that work? Working it out like that?”he asked. I shrugged.

“I never noticed a difference. I've gotten stronger since then but I notice I just get stronger anyway as I get older so…” I shrugged again.

“But anyway, this all...this all has been going on for almost 2 years. I put up with it because…” I teared up a little, hugging myself closer.

“I didn't think I had any other options. My father made me feel like I could only be happy if I did what he told me to do, that my happiness was totally dependent on his will...but I knew he'd make me kill a person soon. He made me lift up pigs one day and made me throw them as far as I could. That was when I knew I had to leave, because I knew I'd never be happy if I stayed any longer.”

 

**Zayn (2 months ago)**

“Zayn?” Louis mumbled behind me. I kept staring at the wall, my arms held tightly around my body.

“You...want to talk about it?” I shook my head quietly.

“Oh...alright.” he mumbled. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I sobbed quietly into his chest.

“He...he made me kill pigs today. Had me chuck them as hard as I could across a room…” I kept sobbing, he just held me and tried his best to comfort me.

“I...I have to run Lou. You know that right?” I whimpered. I felt him tense up. He was only here because my father paid him to keep an eye on me, but I thought we had gotten close enough over the years that I could tell him anything. We had a lot of love for each other that we practically considered each other brothers, the sibling I never had.

“I don't know when, but soon.” I said, looking up to stare at his eyes. He looked conflicted, he bit his lip and I sighed.

“Lou. Are you my friend?” His eyes widened.

“Course I am Zayn…”

“Then I need your help, I need...I need you to get something for me.”

“I...yeah, course, anything.” he said, looking eager to help yet still weary of what I was going to ask for.

“I need you to get me a gun.” I said, my eyes deathly serious. His eyes flickered with conflict again.

“Please, you know what he's made me do...I can't anymore Lou, I can’t.” I whispered, tears dribbling down my face.

“I can't go in that room again.” I said so low I bet he could barely hear me. He gulped, let out a weak sigh, and nodded. I nodded back, my body shivering in his arms.

  
  


**One week later**

“I got it for you.” Lou mumbled. He passed me the gun, luckily it was just the two of us in the back seat of the van.

We were heading for Paul's house, he had grown ill the past few months and wanted to see me. He was having major heart surgery soon, and despite my father making sure he had the best doctors and staff waiting on him, there was still a chance he could die. He wanted to see me for what could be the last time.

It was Lou, Harry, Niall, and 3 of my dad's men in the van. As much as I wanted to see Paul, this unfortunately was my only shot at freedom. I carefully put the gun into my small backpack. It wasn't filled with much, just the gun, the money I had managed to snag off various guards over the past week (being able to do all of this with my mind made it so bloody easy), and finally some food.

“Louis, sorry but I'll make sure we don't get hurt…” 

“Zayn?” He said, looking confused.

“I'm going to crash the car, don't worry we'll be fine.” I said, preparing myself. The sun was just starting to set, to our left a forest and a guard rail, to our right a giant rock wall.

“What? Zayn you can't, you could kill someone!” He hissed. I looked up in worry, no one seemed to be paying attention to us.

“Lou it's fine, you and I…”

“What about Haz?” He mumbled. I sighed, even though he was helping me, Louis was still dating Harry. The two had been pretty serious (from what he told me anyway) for a while, he was hoping they would bond. Bonding of course being when an Alpha marks an Omega as his and only his with a small bite mark somewhere on the Omegas neck.

“He's wearing his seatbelt he’ll be fine.” He whined softly, shit…

“Eh?” Of course Harry would hear that, only natural his Alpha would hear his Omega in distress…

“Lou? Was wrong?” Harry said, looking back at him with a worried look on his face.

“O-oh um, nothing!” Holy shit, we've been friends for years and I somehow didn't know he was a fucking awful liar. Or maybe it's just because it's Harry?

“Babe, seriously what's wrong.” He said frowning, I noticed a couple of my dad's men looking back now.

“Seriously, Lou is fine, just bit his cheek and it hurt.” I said quickly, Harry just frowned at that.

“Did you? Lemme have a look babe…”

“Zayn's gonna crash the car!” He suddenly blurted out. Stunned silence, Lou turned immediately on me, yelling about how sorry he was but I could seriously hurt or kill someone…

I saw one of my dad's men pull out a taser, I sighed.

“Buckle up!” I suddenly grinned. The taser came on and rushed at me, I flicked my hand and the arm twisted back and smacked right into his own neck. I twisted my head, and suddenly everything was moving in slow motion.

 

I remember yelling as we slammed into the guardrail, we went right over it. Everything got kinda hazy after that, I remember stopping a lot of glass from cutting up Lou and I, tumbling at least 6 or 7 times. I remember one minute we were on the road, and the next we were upside down and I was shockingly completely fine (besides a small cut on my cheek and my heart about to beat out of my chest.) I undid my seatbelt and crawled out of the broken car and made a run for it into the forest.

 

**Liam**

He finished his story by telling me how the boys chased after him, he got cornered at a waterfall, and then had had to jump.

“After I got away that night, I got into town, bought some new clothes and stuff, then got on a bus and have been running ever since…” he finished, watching me and probably gaging my reaction.

“How do you know they don't think you’re dead or something?” I asked. 

“Because they somehow found me a week ago and almost got me…” he pushed the covers down and pulled up his shorts, showing off his thigh and I really wanted to make up an excuse to run a hand over it. He pointed to a small patch of gauze over his hip.

“Nicked myself jumping over a gate to escape.”

“You alright then?” I asked. He smiled and nodded.

“I'm fine.” I stood and stretched, walking across the room and over to the window to look outside. Everything was covered in snow, and more was falling still. I watched a snow plow slowly moving down the street.

“So why is it then that you can ignore the Alpha voice?” I said, turning my curious gaze on him. He shrugged.

“Honestly don't know, my dad thought maybe my powers changed how things work in my brain. I'm an Omega but I also haven't had a heat either…” I stared in surprise.

“What? Really?”

“Not once.” He said. I smiled.

“So then, the elephant in the room…” I stood right over him, he shrunk back a little at my presence.

“Why can I tell you what to do then?” He looked away, he looked a little red in the face.

“I... dunno.” I smiled as I grabbed his chin and gently turned him to face me.

“Cmon, I'm sure you have a theory at least.” His eyes downcast, he was frowning.

“I really don't know…” he looked up at me, still frowning.

“Maybe you and I are…” he stopped talking and looked down at the bed.

“Are what? Words Zayn.” I chastised, running a hand over the back of his neck.

“M-maybe we're just compatible? Or maybe you have some kind of gift like I do and it also messes with how your body and brain work…” I nodded thoughtfully and sat down, grabbing his legs and laying them across my thighs.

“So I got a super power then? What do you think it is?” I asked. He shook his head.

“I don't know, you seem to have a really good sense of smell...I don't know any Alphas who could memorize my scent and find me in a city full of Alphas and Omegas and everything in-between.”

“That's not really a superpower, everyone on my dad's side of the family had great senses of smell.” I said.

“From what I've seen you have really good reflexes too...how's your eyesight?” I shook my head.

“So you think I have super senses or something?” He shrugged.

“You asked for a guess…” I ran a hand up his thigh and over the bandage. He let out a cute little yelp and grabbed my hand.

“Hey…”

“I want to check it.” I said, gently tugging on the tape. He pushed my hand off. I turned steely eyes on him. 

“I wanna make sure it's not infected princess.”

“Stop calling me that, and it's fine I checked it last night…” I tugged gently at the tape, his hand came back up and I quickly grabbed it with my other hand. I turned to stare at him, an angry growl rumbled in my chest. He flinched, I let his hand go and he held it closely to his chest while he watched me. I pulled back the gauze and looked over his wound, seemed fine, no stitches or anything, just a small cut that had already scabbed over.

“Looks fine, hurt?”

“No, it's doesn't hurt…” I put the gauze back and gently rubbed his thigh as I watched him.

“So, you’ve killed animals but never a person?” I asked, noting the small tint of red on his cheeks as he stared at the hand massaging his thigh.

“I...no, no I haven't killed a person…”

“You religious?” I asked. He shrugged.

“Dad sort of is but I'm not really…” I nodded thoughtfully.

“I ask because killing, if you listen to the religious types, is gonna leave a mark on your soul.  I just want to make sure you're prepared for that.” He let out an angry growl to my surprise.

“My father is evil, so yeah I'm ready for it.”

“Well that doesn't matter.” I said, frowning.

“Killing still leaves marks princess, good or bad…”

“You seem to be fine.” He said. I frowned at that.

“I'm a different story, I'm not as sensitive and weak as you.”

“Screw you I'm not sensitive or weak!” I just frowned and shook my head.

“If a real threat were here you’d have been killed already, I proved that when you opened the door.” He started to say something but I squeezed his thigh painfully and he stopped and whimpered instead.

“It sounds to me like your father wanted to turn you into a killing machine...and it sounds like you didn't want that to happen otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation…” I reached up and laid a hand on the top of his head.

“Killin your dad is gonna put you down a path you don't want to go down kid, so I'll spare you this one…” I ruffled his hair and stood.

“What? What do you mean?” He said, looking somewhat confused.

“I mean even though you only paid the capture price, I'll kill him for you anyway…”

“What?! But I can do it!” He said, jumping up onto his feet. I shook my head.

“No kid, the whole reason you left in the first place was because you didn't want to kill anyone...don't you think it's a bit fucked to turn around and kill now that you've escaped?” I asked. He frowned and shook his head.

“He's an exception, and you just don't think I can do it…”

“Did you not hear me before? Fuck do you have a hearing problem?!” I said, feeling very annoyed. What the hell does this kid think he knows? He doesn't know killing, he doesn't know what it means to take another man's life…

Killing an animal is one thing, killing another person is a different thing, a much darker thing…

“You don't know my father, he’s…”

“Evil yes, and I'll enjoy blowing his brains out very much.” I said, patting his head like I would a dog.

“But I won't let you kill, that's what you wanted to avoid right?” He looked mad still, probably still insulted by my weak and sensitive comment.

“Listen, I can tell you're still peeved about the whole thing…” I smiled, a good idea suddenly popped into my head. He'd enjoy it, and I had already planned on taking care of the Smith job tonight anyway...

“So how about I take you out tonight eh?” His mood changed immediately, anger turned to surprise.

“W-what? Out where?”

“It's a club, Funky Buddha,  not far from here. Fun night scene, dancing, drinks...help keep your mind off of your dad and the rest of them.” he frowned.

“Why?”

“To...help keep your mind off your dad and the rest of them?” He just kept frowning and my eyes narrowed.

“What Zayn?”

“You don't...seem like a club kind of guy.” I quirked an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“I don't...know, you just seem more like a bar type not a club type…”

“You don't know shit about me princess so I'm not surprised you've picked up a wrong impression.” Truth was...he was kind of right. I don't normally do clubs, too loud, too annoying for my taste. If it wasn't for the fact I had a job there tonight I wouldn't be going at all. But sadly I was getting paid handsomely to kill the current owner so…

“I'd...like to know more Leeyum, about you I mean...” I smiled internally (I liked how he said my name just now) but I let the cold wash over me, my eyes deadened as I let the mask I always wore when people try to get me to open up about my past cover my face.

“I'm not telling you,because it's not interesting and I don't talk about it... _ ever.”  _ he nodded, he looked a little hurt.

“Ok, I'm sorry…”

“Don't be...maybe one day.” I said, mostly just to pacify him.

He nodded and walked over to the window to look outside. He was wearing those shorts still, the light from the window washed over his body, his dark skin and black hair doing something odd to my body. His skin looked soft and smooth, like he had been pampered for most of his days and life hadn't beaten him with a baseball bat yet. I let my eyes travel downwards, finding myself fixated on the soft swell of his butt in those shorts…

Christ I wanted him

But not yet, not until he asked me too...needed him to fall in love with me first.

My mind wandered back to the bar, how I had choked him and... _ christ.  _ He got a little wet, when he fell against me after I felt his hard on...I don't think he even realized how hard he was. He had smelled incredibly good, it was so light I don't think anyone else smelled it though…

Just a smell for me, no one else…

I felt it then, this hunger in my bones, my chest. It felt like a fire slowly creeping up my body, my fingers tingled, I wanted to touch him. I thought back to the bar, how I had made up that excuse to kiss him because I had been curious and he had tasted so fucking good.

“Zayn.” I breathed out softly. He turned, his pretty body towards me and…

“You need to leave.” I said. He quirked an eyebrow.

“Huh?”

“Get your clothes and shoes on, you have 5 minutes.” I choked out. Shit I didn't even realize it was time for a rut…

“I don't understand.” He said confused. I slammed a fist into the wall, he jumped about a foot.

“ _ Now.”  _ I growled. He looked hurt, but nodded and did what I asked. I watched quietly as he threw on a shirt (I think it was mine) and quickly pulled on his shoes.

“Go down to the end of the hall, Nat is in the last apartment on the right. Go tell her I sent you and she needs to watch you for the next few hours.”

“But Liam…”

“I'll come grab you myself later.” I said, grabbing my head and trying to ignore the extremely dirty thoughts ringing around there.

“What's wrong? Why can't I stay?” I turned to stare into his eyes, he looked stunned as I was suddenly on him. I pressed him into the wall and groaned as I grinded into him.

“L-Liam…” I lifted his legs and held him against the wall, fuck he smelled amazing.

“You stay here I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk.” I growled against his neck.

“And then I'm going to keep fucking you, and I won't have any control over what I do. If I hurt you it will be because fucking Christ you smell like everything, just…. _ fuck. _ ” I groaned out that last part. I pulled back, he was shivering and he looked so flustered.

“Bet you'd like that wouldn't you princess?” He didn't respond, he just kept shivering and…

I sniffed, he was a little wet and his cock was rock solid. I groaned and grinded my own cock against him.

But I can't do this...not yet, I might hurt him or something.

“Get out.” I said gruffly. It took everything I had but I managed to drop him back onto the floor.

“Now.” I said. He nodded and walked out of the room.

I followed him with my eyes until he left the apartment. I quickly undid my pants and grabbed myself, groaning as I pumped myself into a quick climax, my seed splattering the wall.

“Shouldn't have let him go.” I admitted to myself as I began 10 hours of pure hell. 

 

**Zayn**

I sat outside the door, my body shaking as I held myself. What...what happened? He had seemed fine before but suddenly he was all over me. He...he had smelled so good though, amazing even. And when he picked me up and held me against the wall I...I…

I didn't want to leave

I had felt him grinding his hard on against my own. It had felt  _ amazing,  _ and when he touched me I got goosebumps and electricity had run through my body. My whole body had reacted to him, a heat in my stomach, that same heat from the bar that apparently only he can make me feel. 

He told me to leave...I wonder, is that what a rut is? I read about them of course, it's sort of similar to an Omegas heat but doesn't last nearly as long, and of course an Alpha only wants to fuck and not get fucked…

_ “Bet you'd like that wouldn't you princess?” _

I moaned softly, because...fuck, I _ would  _ have liked to let him slam me into a wall and…

“Zayn?” A curious voice suddenly chimed, breaking me out of the horribly dirty thoughts in my head. I looked up, Natalie was standing over me. She had on a big red winter jacket and a pair of jeans, a large purse strapped over her shoulder.

“What are you doing out here?” I sniffled and stood up, hoping she couldn't smell…

Her nose twitched, I died a little inside...there's no way she didn't smell how...excited I had gotten.

“Oh my is that...is he in rut?” I nodded and she sighed.

“Alright then, come with me.” She turned around and walked down the hall, I followed her until we were stopped in front of a door.

“Wait here, I'm gonna get you a jacket and we can go get some coffee together.”

“Ok, sorry I didn't mean to ruin your plans…” I mumbled. She laughed.

“You think I had a whole day planned out? You see the blizzard outside? I'm walking a block down the street to get coffee and then getting my ass back in my warm pajama pants. You haven't ruined shit…” She frowned at me.

“And hey, I apologize for yesterday. I can be a bit...forward. Didn't mean to step on any nerves.”

“It's alright, you just acted like most Alphas do.” I said. She smiled weakly.

“I'm sensing a story here. We can chit chat about it over coffee.” She rushed inside and came back a minute later with a big purple coat. I tossed it on and the two of us rode the elevator down to the bottom.

“Alright, hold me hand then, not gonna let you get blown away...Liam would get pissed.” She giggled. I grabbed her hand and she gave me a dazzling smile as we were thrust into the snow.

The snow...it was so different than I imagined!

On the way back to Liam's from that bar it had started snowing but I didn't have a chance to really enjoy it or touch it. But now it was everywhere, all around us. Again, I found I wasn't really getting to enjoy it because Natalie was pulling me along, seeming to want to get out of it as quickly as possible. Eh, that's fine,after though I'm totally going to play in it...maybe make a snowball? We walked around the corner of the street and a lit up place with a big coffee mug over the door was now in my line of sight.

“Love this place, smells amazing and the coffee is to die for…” we walked in and I let go of her hand. The shop was small but homey, and she was right it smelled like coffee beans and other various spices. The store was deserted sans a few people with hats on in a booth in the corner. The three of them seemed to be in deep discussion but I couldn't really tell what they were talking about, I could read lips but couldn't see their faces. I stopped thinking about it though as the barista, a cute Omega girl with a dazzling smile and dark black hair, started talking.

“Usual Natalie?” the barista asked.

“Of course Sophia, and if I could get your number finally…” the girl laughed and typed in the order on the computer.

“Maybe one day Nat, bit too focused on Uni at the moment.”

“Aw come, it's holiday season ya can't be that busy…” I smiled as Natalie continued to flirt with the cute omega and let my eyes wander around the coffee house. The place was brightly lit, a few booths and a couple tables were scattered all around. I noticed a small stage in the corner and what looked like a microphone stand in the center of it.

“They let people come in and perform for tips,also karaoke night.”Natalie said, seeming to notice what I was looking at. I turned, the barista was giving me an expectant look.

“Oh um, my order…I’ve never really had coffee before…” both of them looked surprised.

“Really? Alright then…” Natalie said with a small smile. She rattled off an order for me and the two of us walked off to go sit down in a booth, just two booths away from the strangers. It might seem odd that I'm so fixated in them but...when you're on the run, at least in my situation, you can't be too careful, have to be wary of everyone. Dad had a lot of influence, i could never tell who was working for him...who he had hired to find me.

“So, Zayn...I hate to pry, but I know literally nothing about you.” Natalie said, a curious look in her eyes.

“And if I'm going to be helping out with the job, I'd like to know a little more about you.” I quirked an eyebrow.

“You help with Liam's...jobs?”

“Sometimes, if it's not just a cut and dry job. They usually aren't, and of course it helps pays the bills. I actually run a law firm's web site and social media presence during the day…” she trailed off and her gaze turned past me, a frown on her face.

“What's wrong?”

“Huh? Oh nothing, thought I recognized one of those guys over there.” She pointed and I followed her finger, she was pointing to the guys whose faces I couldn't see before...and that part still hadn't changed. But it seemed the group had grown, now there were 4 of them.

“Anyway it's nothing…” She smiled.

“So? Tell me why you wanna kill your dad.” I frowned, if I tell her my story I have to tell her about...my gift. But I suppose it didn't matter, Liam knew and he trusted her enough to help on jobs…

“Well...Once upon a time…”

“Oh I love a good fairytale.”  She giggled excitedly.

 

**Zayn (Past)**

“Zayn, concentrate.” The man growled. I said nothing, did nothing, I just kept staring at the white walls that would probably haunt my dreams again later. 

“Pay attention Zayn!” I turned my head slowly to look at the idiot in front of me. Dr. Simon Cowell, or 'Simon Cowbell’ as I liked to call him sometimes (because it annoyed him and that had become a pastime for me). He was some twat my father had paid to study me, run tests on me, and just be a general cunt.

“Zayn…” he pressed a button, an electric shock ran through my body and I glared at him as he tried (and pretty much failed) to not look smug.

“Now that I've got your attention, back to the test.” I rolled my eyes and sat forward. The test was a stupid one, the glass was filled with 4 different liquids. I needed to separate them in the glass with my gift.

“Yeah…no.” I said, annoyed and looking back at the wall. I scratched at the stupid paddles on both the back of my hands, the source of the stupid electricity the sadist in front of me loved to use. I felt them give a hard zap and I turned my glare on him.

“Zayn…”

“What the fuck is the point of this? We all know I can fucking do it, this is pointless and a waste of time.” I snapped.

“Just do it then if it's so easy, unless you can't.” The douchebag smirked, smug prick. I rolled my eyes and stared at the glass, it took minimum effort to separate the things in the glass.

“There, was that so hard?” He said, jotting something down.

“No, but getting the glass out of your face is going to be hard.” Before he could even react, I lifted the glass with my mind and slammed it into his face. He howled in pain and toppled over in his chair.

“Probably shouldn't have put salt water in the glass, bet that stings.” I grinned. He rolled around on the floor, I heard the door open behind me, great…

“Now Zayn, why did you do that?” A voice chimed. He walked around so he was standing over me now, my father.

“Because he's a prick, and I don't believe he's mentally capable of being a real doctor.” I popped the paddles off and stood, I heard guns cock and turned. Harry, Niall, and a 3rd guy I couldn't remember the name of all had guns trained on me.

“If I wanted to, I could snap all three of your necks right now. I have lots of fucking practice.” I growled. 

“Then do it.” My father suddenly chuckled. The guys all looked surprised and I glared at my father.

“Go to hell…” he smacked me hard across the face, I fell onto the ground.

“Everyone out, it would seem my son wants to spend a couple days locked up in here.” I sat in silence as Harry lifted Simon off the ground, who was bleeding rather profusely and I tried not to be too happy about that (I failed). Soon the only ones left in the room were my father and I.

“So, two days or three you think?” He asked, kneeling over me.

“Fuck you.” I hissed. He smacked me hard again, I just glared at him.

“Oh boy...I've broken harder men than you.” He squeezed my face and forced me to look at him.

“You know what I want. Why do you insist on fighting me?”

“Because I'm not murderer.” I said simply. He nodded.

“A sweet sentiment, stupid but sweet.” He stood up.

“Two days then, use the fucking bucket this time or I'll make you clean the mess you make yourself.” He turned and started walking out of the room.

“Mom would be ashamed of you.” I said. He stopped, and before I even knew what was happening he was suddenly on me, a swift kick to the stomach and a hard punch to the face.

“Never. Speak. Of. Her.Again!” He roared, each word equalling another kick or punch. I screamed, throwing him off of me with my mind and slamming him into a wall. He struggled but I pushed back hard, forcing him into the wall. 

“One day, you will be on your knees and you will beg for mercy, but by then you will have gotten your wish...you won’t get any mercy.” I slid him down the wall and forced him onto his knees.

“So? Start begging…” I felt a sharp prick in my neck, I reached up, a small dart was sticking out of my neck. I felt my body suddenly fill with lead and I fell lazily back into the waiting arms of Harry.

“You ass.” I grumbled up at him.

“He signs my paychecks, and as much as I like you kid…” I watched my father stand, he looked furious but I just smiled at him as the black started to take over my vision. He got up and walked over to me and forced me to look at him again.

“Enjoy your week in here.” I smiled and spat in his face. He jumped back in shock and I grinned.

“It was worth it.” I fell into the darkness.

 

**Zayn (Present)**

“Well... telepathic powers, white room, jumping off a cliff...crashing a car, making you kill animals…”

“I know it all sounds hard to believe.” I said weakly, sipping at my coffee. I had discovered I liked coffee, like, a lot.

“Well I mean...it does…” Natalie suddenly got a mischievous look in her eye.

“But you know, if you moved something with your mind…”

“I shouldn't...not in public.” I said, frowning. She laughed.

“Oh come on, this place is empty. No one will see…”she reached into her purse, and after a minute of jingling around, pulled out a few coins.

“Alright, I spread these around the table and you just stack them up with your mind.” She spread them around like she said, then turned on me expectantly.

“I...I don't know…” she looked all around before turning back to me. 

“No one around, we’re fine I promise.” I sighed, I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything…

I concentrated, staring at one of the coins. I cocked my head and the coin suddenly lifted into the air. Natalie let out a little gasp and stared wide eyed as the coins moved by themselves across the table. I had them all gather in front of her before stacking them one by one. I finished and looked up, she was showing off her pearly white teeth as she patted my shoulder.

“That was brilliant! Seriously that's so cool!” She said with a laugh.

“Thanks for saying that.” I said with a smile. 

“I agree, I love watching you do that.” 

My entire body froze, a chill ran up my spine. That voice, I... _ I knew that voice.  _ A chair was pulled up from one of the tables and sat at the end of our booth. I turned wide eyes and a sealed shut mouth on the man I didn't even know was still alive...an old hitman who was still best friends with my father.

Paul Higgens

“Zayn, you look well.” He said, smiling as he sat down.

“Why are you here?” I managed to choke out. He looked hurt.

“What? No 'oh how are you doing Paul, how'd heart surgery go?’ none of that? I'm fine by the way…”

“Zayn who…”

“Oh I apologize my dear.” He held out his hand to her.

“Paul. Paul Higgens. I used to work for his father…” she ignored the hand but her eyes widened in shock.

“Woah woah woah, you're  _ the  _ Paul Higgens?!” She said, stunned. He quirked an eyebrow.

“You’ve heard of me? Not many people hear about old retired hitmen...except other hitmen of course. Is that what you are my dear?” She frowned and shook her head.

“You can stop digging for info now, you won't get any from me.”

“Smart girl…”

“Paul, why are you here?” I repeated, my whole body still shaking.

“Bringing you home of course.”

“Paul you had heart surgery, I really don't want to hurt you…” he laughed.

“Oh, I was practically your uncle and you threaten to hurt me...no Zayn, not here to fight you. Just want to talk, no reason for violence…”

“If you're here, then…”

“Yes, your three handlers are just a few booths away.” He turned and smiled at them, I looked around and saw Niall, Harry, and Lou all sitting in the booth where the people I couldn't see had been sitting before. There hats were off now, and the only one I could focus on was Lou, who looked so sad...

“Your father is also in the city Zayn, he misses you.”

“Misses torturing me more like.” I said with a growl. He shook his head.

“Your father...regrets having to do such horrible things to you. But Zayn, men would kill for your gifts, he's just trying to make you stronger. He wants you to be ready for any challenges…”

“You call locking me in a white room for god knows how long, until I snap the neck of a cat...you call that 'making me stronger’?” 

“Zayn…”

“No. You know what? You don't get to talk, the time for talk was passed a long time ago…we’re leaving.” He just sighed.

“Dammit Zayn…” his arm suddenly shot up, a needle in his hand. I cocked my head, his hand stopped just a few inches away from my neck.

“I really thought you were better than this.” I said sadly. I forced his hand back.

“Zayn, don't…” he started. I made him press the needle into his neck and he froze, I forced the needle down and made him toss away the needle.

“Go!” I yelled, jumping out of the booth. Natalie got up with me. Paul grabbed my arm and I simply stared down at him.

“Hold it!” A voice growled.

I turned, Niall and Harry both had guns pointed at us, Louis was standing behind Harry and giving me a heartbroken look.

“Zayn, don't...” Paul mumbled, his eyes drooping closed as he succumbed to whatever had been in that needle, his arm falling off my own and to his side. I cocked my head and the guns flew out of the boys hands. I heard a scream, the barista looked terrified and ran into the back.

“Ahh!!!” Niall and Harry were both suddenly rushing at us full sprint. I knocked Niall flat on his ass but Harry was too quick, he was about to be right on top of me.

“Oh hell no!” I watched something tiny shoot past me, I stared in shock as the sound of a taser went off in my ear. Harry froze and shook as the taser hit his chest and he collapsed as Natalie held the button. 

“You have a taser?” I said, surprised.

“Course I do, never used it before though…”she said, popping the cartridge out of the taser. She grabbed my hand and the two of us started running for the door.

“Zayn!” I  stopped and turned, Louis was standing just a few feet away, staring right at me. Niall was on the floor,checking Harry and staring as well.

“What Lou?” 

“I...I’m sorry ok!?” He said, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I’m sorry I betrayed you, I’m sorry I…” He took a few steps forward.

“Take me with you.”

“What?! Louis what the hell!?” Niall growled.

“Lou…” Harry groaned.

“Zayn, he’s fucking with you let’s just go.” Natalie warned in my ear. I ignore her though, staring at Louis as he cried.

“Please, I haven’t been sleeping, I should have trusted you when you said you could make sure no one would get hurt in the crash but I didn’t listen...It keeps me up at night.” He confessed. He moved forward so he was standing right in front of me.

“Zayn I...I’m sorry.”

“It’s…” I thought back on our relationship. Yeah, he was paid to ‘be my friend’, to watch me, keep track of my thoughts and just...be there for me. But we grew close over the years, he was my best friend...hell, he was one of my  _ only  _ friends...and I understood why he did what he did, I had to give him the benefit of the doubt now.

“ It's alright Lou, I trust you.” I said, smiling.

“Zayn I don’t trust this.” Natalie warned behind me. I turned to look at her.

“Nat I know this seems odd but Lou…”

I didn’t get to finish that sentence

I felt a sharp prick in the side of my neck, Nat’s eyes were probably as wide as mine were.

“I’m sorry Zayn! It was an Alpha order I had too…” I pulled the needle out of my neck as he continued to blather on, all I could hear was a ringing in my ear though, as two feelings dominated my entire body. Hurt, hurt that Lou had betrayed me once again…

 

And anger

So. Much. Anger.

 

“You…” I roared, I heard the windows around me shatter as I flexed my powers, everything that wasn’t nailed to the floor began to float in the air.

“Zayn!” I heard Nat scream as the wind bellowed through the coffee shop, snow slowly flying past me as it got caught in my powers and began to float like everything else.

“Zayn...s-stop…” Louis’s eyes bulged as I began to choke him. His feet lifted off the ground and he struggled to breathe with the invisible noose around his neck. I felt blood dripping down my nose but I didn’t stop, I continued to scream. I wanted blood, I felt so hurt, so betrayed…

I watched the life draining out of him, my first kill…

“Z-Zayn please! He’s your friend! Stop! Please…” I turned my eyes on Harry, tears were falling down his cheeks and….

What was I doing?

I let them go, I let everything go. I watched them all fall to the ground. Lou was unconscious but I watched him let out a shaky breath so I knew I didn’t kill him. I turned slowly, my body already feeling groggy (either from whatever was in the needle or the massive amount of power I just used). Natalie was still standing in front of the door, she looked...scared.

“Sorry you had to see that...let's go.” I said, walking slowly past her. My friends… my  _ former  _ friends didn't follow us. The two of us walked in silence back towards the apartments, the blizzard covering our tracks. We got halfway there but soon I felt myself feeling faint, the cold wind bit at my face as I slowly fell to the ground, darkness took me as I heard Natalie frantically calling my name.

  
  


**Liam**

He was sitting on the bed, nude and exposed to my (probably) blown, lust filled eyes. He wasn’t saying anything, just lying there with his legs spread,cock hard and twitching against his stomach, and his tight little hole in perfect view.

“You look filthy princess.” I said, unable to stop myself as I crawled naked up the bed and over his body. I ran a hand up his leg, over his smooth thigh, his soft lean stomach, over his tight perked up nipples, and finally ending at his mouth. I ran a thumb over his lips, he moaned as he sucked on it, getting it nice and wet for me.

“Probably don’t even need to lube my thumb up, bet you could take me right now.” I chuckled as he moaned at my words. I plucked my finger out of his greedy little mouth and replaced it with my own. I let my tongue explore, loving how well his whole body seemed to respond to me. Arching his back at my touch, moaning whenever I ran a hand over his chest, whimpering my name when I took him in my hand and slowly pumped him until he was so close to a sloppy, messy, pleasurable orgasm.

I sat up, losing all contact with him. I towered over him on my knees, groaning  as he desperately crawled forward and took me in his mouth.

“Suck cock well for someone who's never done it before.” I chuckled weakly, massaging the top of his head as he worked me over. I pulled him off before I got too close however. As good as it felt, I was much more interested in cumming in a different area…

“Turn.” I commanded. His eyes widened but a huge smile spread across his face and he turned eagerly .

“Know what's coming don't cha?” I grinned, spitting on my hand and slathering up my cock. He gasped and moaned into a hot sweaty mess as I pierced him in one go.

“Fuck your tight.” I groaned, staring down at him. I was completely surrounded by heat, unbearable, pulsing heat. He looked back, his lip trembling and his eyes a bit watery. Shit did I hurt him…? He whined as he bucked back, pushing me farther inside him.

“Fuckkkkk.” I moaned as he sat back, his head under my chin, his back pressed against my chest, and his hands holding tightly onto the back of my neck as he slowly rocked himself on my dick.

“Fucking want it princess don't you? Alright, I've made ya wait long enough…” I grabbed his hips and thrusted fully into him, my balls making a satisfying slap as I began savagely fucking him. I had barely even begun before he was cumming, neither of us having touched him.

“Making a mess...gonna have to punish you later, after you clean my sheets.” I hissed in his ear, quiet pants and shaking arms turning me on to unbearable heights as I continued my assault.

“Maybe make you clean the house naked, maybe put a collar on you.” I said right against his ear, loving how he shivered at my words. I could already feeling myself getting close, couldn't believe I had lasted so long anyway…

“Ready for my cum princess?” I choked out, so close…

He nodded, desperation in his eyes. He tightened just right around me, and it was done, I was finished.

I came steadily onto my chest, moaning as my body filled with pleasure and I felt the hot little lines of cum hitting all the way up to my chest. I finally stopped and laid there for a few seconds, thinking back on the fantasy I had just had...probably not good to be fantasizing about my client.

My rut was done now though, my head was clear again. I sat up and quickly cleaned myself off, it was late, but not too late...I wouldn't miss my deadline.

I could put all of my time on Zayn later,right now I had another job I needed to focus on.

I pulled on a black turtleneck, black jeans, and black boots. I stuffed my mask into my back pocket and sighed, focus Liam…

_ knock knock knock _

_ “Perfect.”  _ I chuckled, walking to the door. I looked out the eyehole before answering.

“All done fucking your mattress then?” Natalie said, smiling as she walked in with my duffel bag.

“Funny. When's your rut again?” I asked, closing the door behind her.

“Don't remember. But my chances of having Sophia,the cute omega from the coffee shop?, are pretty much diminished after today.” she grumbled. I frowned.

“Why?” Her face lost her humor, she had a deathly serious look on her face.

“Listen...some bad shit went down. I'll tell you about it when you get back alright?” I frowned.

“Is Zayn ok?” She nodded quickly.

“Course he is, he's sleeping right now...look it's a long story but I don't want you losing focus. We've already been paid for the job so we need to make sure tonight's the night.” I frowned but nodded, she was right of course, needed to keep my head.

“I had wanted to take him to the club tonight, thought he might enjoy it.” I said. She shook her head.

“Maybe another night...he needs his sleep.”

“Alright, that's fine…” she nodded and pulled out her phone.

“Alright, the clubs pretty easy to get into. You need to go in through the roof…” she handed me a small black keycard.

“It'll let you in the door on the roof. Once in…”

“Get to the vent. I know Nat.” She nodded and kissed my cheek.

“Be careful, and keep the com link open in case things go bad and you need a quick way out. I'll be on the cameras.” I nodded and grabbed the duffle bag.

“Be safe!”  She yelled after me as I left the apartment. I walked down the stairs and out the front door. Luckily people seemed to still not want to go out even though the blizzard had turned into a very light sprinkle, the streets were deserted and the road had been cleared of most of the snow. I strolled over to Natalie's car (couldn't really take the bike yet) and hopped in.

 

The drive was uneventful, the radio was playing shit so that was a no go. I frowned and decided to take a quick detour…

I was stunned to see the coffee shop looked completely wrecked. Tarps over all of the windows, glass all over the sidewalk, police tape over the door...great, what the hell did Zayn do?

I shook my head, worry about it after the job Liam.

The drive was quick, I could already hear the  _ thump thump thump  _ in my ears as I parked in a small parking lot behind the club. I could see  the fire escape I needed to travel up to get onto the roof, only a gate and one guy outside a back door in my way.

“ _ 1, 2, 3, 4…”  _ This was a ritual I always did in the first 100 seconds of my jobs. Sounds odd I know but I find I like have something like this to focus on if I have to start a mission...violently. I pulled up my mask, it completely covered everything right below my eyes. It doesn't exactly hide my identity super well, but it served its purpose (and secretly it made me feel like a superhero or something, I'm too obsessed with that crap).

I know I come off as a hard ass to a lot of people, but I usually try to avoid violence if at all possible…less messy...

But I don't have any qualms with violence either, it's kill or be killed in the Night.

The Night is what I liked to call my little world in this city. It's a dark place, the kind of place you watch which neighborhood you go into or you might get hurt. In the Night, locals turn a blind eye, cops don't really bother because they are either too corrupt or too scared to do anything. The Night is where I thrive though, because every rich twat or gang boss wants someone dead.

That's why I need to keep Zayn away from this, he shouldn't be in the dark with me.

I shook my head, fuck Liam focus…pull on the mask, start walking. 

“Oy, what’re you…” I raised the silenced Walther PPK and held a finger over my lips.

“Take out the gun, put it on the ground, face the wall.” He looked terrified, pretty young as well, maybe early 20’s. He took out the gun slowly and held it at his side, but he didn't drop it.

“C’mon, what's a lad like you working under a fat fuck like Smith for? Gotta be more options than tangling with a big man with a big target on it?” I asked calmly, the black mask muffling my voice  _ just  _ enough to make it unrecognizable. Needed to keep him calm, no need for him to die.

“Y...you’re Payno right?”

“Heard of me?” I questioned, hoping my reputation was enough to get him to back down.

“Y-yeah, everyone in town knows you man, you’re like a fairytale man, what we tell kids to get them to sleep.”

“Never understood that, why we tell kids scary stories and then expect them to sleep…” I chuckled, waving the gun.

“Put it down man, this doesn't have to be a thing.”

“Guess that camera doesn't matter right? You've never been seen on camera.” He asked, pointing at the security camera over the door.

“No man, it's not. No one would see you die…or run away.”

He raised the gun suddenly, I fired a single shot and caught the ejected casing before rushing forward and catching the kid before he smacked into the door. I caught the dropped gun on my shoe and gently shrugged it off before slowly lowering him onto the ground and leaning him against the wall.

“Nat, 71.” I said into the small earbud in my ear, god dammit you dumbass kid. It took a second but there was a small buzz and she replied, like a whisper right against my ear.

_ “Gotcha. Should be a dumpster by the fire escape. No cameras.”  _ I picked the boys body up, careful to try and not get the blood from his new head wound on my clothes. I tossed the gun in his lap and carried him around to the dumpster. I tossed him in and sighed, because that could have been avoided if he had just listened. 

“Alright, on my way up.” I said softly, taking a big leap and managing to grab onto the ladder rung. I pulled myself up swiftly and climbed the stairs, the duffle bag jingling softly as I jogged. I reached the roof, the snow dropping softly as I plodded over to the door.

“Alright Nat, trying the keycard.” I mumbled, pulling out the black card. I swiped it, waiting...the small device beeped red.

“Nat it didn't…”

“ _ Try it again. The keycard slider might just be buggy from the cold.”  _ She responded quickly. I blew hot air on the card before trying again, nothing, again, nothing…

“ _ Try wiping it off?”  _ She said rather meekly. I rolled my eyes and did as she said before trying again…

The light flashed green and I grinned as I pulled it open.

“I'm in.” I said as I slowly walked down the abandoned stairs.

_ “Good. See, told ya it was just buggy.”  _ I rolled my eyes as I continued my walk. 

_ “Now it's just down two flights and then you’ll have to crawl through the air ducts for just a little. It'll be gross but, you know it's just for a little. Not allergic to dust right? Or spiders?”  _ I was about to respond when I heard a young woman giggling. I looked over the edge of the stairs, I could see two party goers snogging right next to the vent I needed to get into. The older one, a muscle bound alpha wearing a shirt way too small had his hands under the young omega girls skirt and the two were making out rather passionately.

“ _ What's wrong? You've stopped moving.” _

“Two civilians in front of the vent.” I mumbled softly.

“ _ Try to go guns free on this one, don't need dead civs in the news.” _

“Right, this’ll be fun.” I grumbled, walking softly until I was soon on the same landing, standing just a few feet away. I set my bag down quietly and tucked the gun in the back of my pants. Ugh, never tried this before…

I rushed forward, grabbed the back of the alpha's head, pulled it back, and slammed it back into the omegas head. No movement, it was completely silent. I waited with bated breath for something to happen. I finally, after an eternity, pulled my hand off his head. I heard a low grunt, and watched the omega start to collapse, her eyes closed and bleeding from her forehead. Good, one down…

The alpha suddenly reached out and caught her. Shit

He laid her down gently, before turning burning eyes on me. If he was perplexed by my appearance or as to why I had attacked them, he didn't show it. No, he simply looked  _ furious  _ as he snarled and ran at me full force. I sighed and raised my fists, he was about to be on me…

I gathered my strength, pulled back my arm, and as he was about to run into me, I slammed my fist right into his face as hard as I could. He stopped immediately and stumbled back a few steps before collapsing, his head hitting his omegas stomach as he fell.

“It's done, don't think they're dead but I probably fucked their brains up somehow.” I grunted, blowing on my hand because  _ fuck  _ that hurt.

“ _ Oh no, they probably don't know math anymore.”  _ Nat giggled in fake horror as I collected my stuff. I popped the vent open and managed to crawl through (even though it was a tight as hell fit).

_ “Alright, you should be in the Smith's office soon, if he's already in there you should be able to get him through the vent, if not you'll have to wait.” _ Nat said. Normally a plan like this wouldn't work, as crawling through vents is horribly loud. But luckily, the sounds of my crawling were completely muted by a high and frequent bass in some Zedd song.

“ _ Alright you should be there.” _ I crawled forward a few more feet and found the vent I had been looking for. I opened the vent ever so slightly and poked an eye out. The office was empty, the only movement were lights flashing behind the curtains in time with the music.

“Empty.” I said.

“ _ Good, get going.” _ I quickly started to unscrew the vent, not worried about making a lot of noise. Nat and I had had two plans of attack. If he was in his office when I arrived, I'd shoot him through the vent and make my escape. But silencers weren't as silent as movies and TV would make you believe, there was a good chance someone would hear. So Nat and I had made another plan, a much quieter plan.

“ _ Got the…” _

_ “ _ Yeah I got it.” I interrupted, grabbing the small bottle out of the duffle bag and slowly walking across the room over to the chair behind the desk. I popped open the bottle and gently ran it across my nose before pulling back in disgust, this shit smelled awful.

But, it gets the job done

I pulled out a small green tack and gingerly dipped the tip into the bottle. I grabbed a little bit of tape and stuck it to the bottom of the tack, then gently placed it in the center of the chair. I needed to be gentle, I was wearing black leather gloves but one touch of this stuff...it wouldn't end well. With the trap set, I carefully recapped the bottle and made my way back into the vent. I didn't re screw the vent just yet however, in case he noticed the tack first I needed to be ready to kill him like in my first plan.

Either way, Mr. Smith dies tonight

I'm not really sure why the mob has it out for this guy, it's not really my job to ask unless it's on a need to know basis. But I mean...I was offered a ton of money, triple my normal rates, to kill this guy no questions asked...couldn't very well say no could I?

The door to the office suddenly opened, I tensed and readied my handgun.

“Dad, I'm telling you it's  _ fine.”  _

_ “But Alex…” _ I tensed , shit his son was with him. I stared out the vent as my target, a balding man with pale white skin, a beer gut and wrinkles all over his face, spoke to another man. His son was about Zayn's height, and age from the looks of it. Pale white skin, chocolate brown hair pulled back in a top knot, brilliant green eyes, and a lean body currently being shown off in a tight fitting blue button up and black dress pants. A Beta by the smell of him...he wasn't supposed to be here,we researched  _ everything  _ about tonight...his son was out of state, why the hell didn't we know he was back in town? I angrily texted this question to Nat, she replied a few seconds later in my ear.

“ _ Shit he is?! Fuck I had no idea... alright, it's ok though. Once Smith sits, his son will call for help and they'll find the body much sooner than we planned. Just means you need to escape that much quicker.”  _ I rolled my eyes and waited, watching as the two bickered over something.

“You’d like him if you just gave him a chance dad…” the son said, looking hurt by his father's angry glare.

“I fuckin doubt it, I don't trust any Alpha who wants to mate with a Beta for life.”

“But dad…”

“Alphas with Omegas. Betas with Betas. That's how the world is supposed to work. Fucking around I don't give a shit about, but when it comes down to mating and marriage and marking…”

“He loves me dad, and I love him. So you just need to learn to accept him!” His son growled. I could definitely see the family resemblance, they were both very... passionate.

“You know it's not even really that he's an Alpha. Its that he's that fucking mob bosses kid. Those fucks have been trying to get in here for years, harassing me and trying to buy me out…” the old man just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Whatever, we can discuss this later I have shit to do…” I tensed as his father walked around and pulled back the chair.

“Dad that's the thing...I brought him with me, he's outside...I wanted you to meet him…” His father sat down, then immediately jumped back up.

“Ow!!”

“Dad?”

“Who the fuck taped a tack to my chair? That shit isn't funny that fucking hurts!” He snapped, grabbing the tack and throwing it into the trash.

“Fucking inconsiderate assholes…” he frowned as he stared at the wall, I smiled and put the gun in my bag. 

“Dad?”

“I…” he gasped as he fell backwards into the ground, his body convulsing as he seized. 

“Nat. 72.” I said softly. I closed the vent, didn't need to watch anymore, felt bad that the last conversation those two had was an argument but it couldn't be helped.

“ _ Roger Liam. Tell me when you get to the car, Nat out.”  _ I crawled through the vents and arrived back where I had left that Omega and Alpha. The two were no longer there but I wasn't too concerned. I fixed the vent and made my way back up to the roof. The snow was starting to pick up again as I made my way back down the fire escape and made it back to the car no problem.

“I'm back, text them the jobs done.” I said.

“ _ Got it. See you soon...oh and Zayn's still asleep should I wake him…?” _

_ “ _ No, I'll carry him back to the apartment.”

“ _ What a man.”  _ Nat giggled. I started up the car and listened to the weather reports on the radio as I made my way back to my apartment.

“ _...and it looks like it's going to be more severe weather for the next few days folks.  Expect a clear day tomorrow but be ready friends, because we have a solid 3 days stretch starting Saturday of more snow storms, negative degree weather, and just general unhappiness. So enjoy tomorrow, and don't forget to stock up!” _

_ “Wonderful.” _ I chimed in annoyance as I channel surfed.

I finally arrived back at the apartments, riding the elevator up alone thankfully as I cracked my neck. I felt a bit tired, hadn't really eaten at all today sides breakfast, but I wasn't all that hungry anyway.

“Hey, get in here!” Natalie said excitedly, ushering me into her apartment.

“What?” I said, pulling down my mask and dropping the bag.

“Come look.” She grinned, pulling me through her apartment. Her apartment was set up exactly like mine, but she had a lot more...computer related stuff that I did. She had two separate desktops set up next to each other against the far wall by her bedroom (one was specifically for our work, and the other was for...well, everything else). She hurried me along until we arrived in her bedroom...and I was taken aback by the smell. Zayn was lying above the covers, he was whimpering as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

“What's wrong with him?” I asked, frowning.

“You've never seen an Omega pre-heat before?” My eyes widened in shock.

“What? He's…”

“Don't panic. It's far off still probably...this is how it starts though. He's probably having very...sexual dreams. He is sweating too...feel his forehead he's burning up.” I walked forward and pressed a hand to his forehead, frowning because...shit he was hot.

“He's probably dreaming about you ya know.” I shook my head.

“I highly doubt that…”

“ _ Liammmm.”  _ Zayn whined, his butt rocking back very suggestively and...ok I was a bit turned on now.

“Told you…” She laughed weakly. I turned around, she was rubbing her breasts ever so slightly, her eyes were slightly dilated.

“Have some self control Natalie, fuck.” I hissed. She stopped immediately and looked embarrassed.

“S-sorry just...come on, you can't tell me the smell isn't getting to you.” It was, he smelled amazing and I wanted to touch him all over and press a finger in his...god dammit Liam.

“He is probably going to be a bit irritable tomorrow. Don't take offence it's normal...but then it's gonna happen.” She shivered.

“God an Omega in heat...nothing else like it I swear. You're gonna have fun.” I frowned and a pressed the back of my hand to his cheek.

“And you think I'm going to be fucking his brains out because…?” I turned, and a hot hand grabbed my wrist. I turned back in surprise, he was still asleep but he was clinging to me as he whimpered.

“Because he clearly doesn't have much interest in me.” She laughed. I shook him off and turned,a deep frown on my face as I walked forward.

“Before I deal with this, tell me what the hell happened at the coffee shop today.” She frowned.

“Oh, did you see it…?” I nodded.

“Tell me what happened Natalie.” She sighed.

“Yeah...alright.” 

 

**Zayn**

I felt his hands running over my body, his scent driving me wild.

“Need me don't cha princess?” He growled against my ear. I whimpered and pushed back against his hardened member.

“P-please.” I begged. He pushed in without a word, I cried out in pleasure as he fucked me into completion 

My eyes fluttered open, a dream? Yeah, just…oh. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't still dreaming. I felt warm arms carrying me down the hallway. Oh yeah, I was here and not home…

“Liam?” I mumbled. He looked down.

“You awake? Was trying to be quiet, sorry.”

“It's ok, what time is it…?”

“Midnight. Go back to sleep.”

“Why are you wearing a turtleneck?” I giggled, I always thought turtlenecks looked silly.

“Work clothes.” He said as we got to his apartment. I shivered in his arms...he was out on a job tonight?

“W-weren’t we going to some club tonight?” I said as he opened the door and we went inside.

“Yeah, then my rut started.” He said flatly, closing and locking the door behind him. He put me down, I blushed as he stripped off his shirt and tossed it on the couch.

“Gonna shower, go back to sleep.” He said coldly, turning the corner and leaving me alone. I frowned and rubbed my arms...was he mad at me? Panic swept through my body...he must be mad about today! Of course Natalie would tell him, why wouldn't she?

“Liam!”I called, running around the corner. His clothes and shoes were strewn down the hall, the shower was on but the door was slightly ajar.

“Liam?” I said softly, not daring to open the door. No response. 

“Li…” the door shot open, and Liam was standing right in front of me. He was naked, soaking wet and...fuck.

“The hell do you want?! I told you to go to bed!” He snapped, looking very, very, angry.

“I wanted to apologize for today! I lost control and the situation got out of hand…”

“Zayn. Shut up.” He snarled. He grabbed my shoulders and panic swept through me as he slammed me into the wall.

“I've seen what you can do, and I know your limits. You could have killed yourself, you could have killed Nat as well! So apologize all you want, but you do anything that stupid again…” he shook his head.

“You don't leave this fucking building unless I'm with you, got it?!” I said nothing, just stared because...he was really close to me.

“Got it?!”

“G-got it.” I said softly.

“Can I trust you?” He said suddenly.

“What?” I asked, feeling bewildered by his sudden question.

“Can I trust you? Can I trust you to follow my rules, my lead, my...whatever the hell else? Can. I. Trust. You?” I nodded quickly.

“My trust is hard to earn back when lost. So don't lose it…” he said, letting me go. I felt heat well up in my stomach as he stared down at me, he looked good wet. 

“You’re sleeping in my room.” He said, turning and walking back into the shower.

“What? Why?”

“Because even though the cold should have killed your scent, we need to start covering yours with mine...the coffee shop wasn't far away, they might be able to trace you.” He closed the door, I mumbled an apology and trudged into our...his room. I gasped as I walked in, stunned as I hit a wall of smell. His scent was  _ heavy  _ in his room, heavier than normal. Must be because of his rut…

I yelped and covered my mouth because...cum, cum on the wall, oh that's so gross…

“What the hell.” I hissed under my breath as I stripped off my shirt. I crawled into the bed and tried to ignore the very...arousing smells around me. I tried to ignore how hard I was but was failing rather miserably, that funny heat I keep feeling was back in my tummy. I squirmed in bed, my whole body twitching...I couldn't sit still, the overwhelming scent of Alpha, of...of Liam. It was doing something to me, making my whole body just jittery and... _ ache. _

_ “ _ What's wrong with you?” A voice grumbled. I jerked my head towards the door, Liam was staring at me with curious eyes and nothing but a towel on.

“It smells in here!” I snapped.

“Well yeah I had my rut in here.”

“Clean the wall that's gross!” I said, feeling horribly irritable.

“Watch your tone.” He growled. I said nothing but stared and kept twitching. He rolled his eyes and took off his towel…

My eyes bulged out of my skull as I got a good look at his...his thing. I turned away immediately, blushing like mad.

“There I cleaned it up, happy?”

“Put clothes on!” I whined, because god dammit…

“Demanding princess aren't you.” 

“Liam please just…” the lights were shut off and I immediately tensed. I felt the bed dip.

“G'night.” He said. I breathed slowly, he probably didn't put clothes on but that's ok, he'd stay on his side, it's fine…

“G'night.” I responded after a minute. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the strong smells, and the warm presence a foot away from me. It took a while, but soon sleep outweighed the nerves and I passed out.

 

**Louis**

“You failed, again.” Yaser said, no hint of emotion in his voice.

“He had someone with him that we didn't expect, a woman.” Harry said next to me. I wanted to reach over and hold his hand, I hated being in front of Yaser. He was... intimidating.

“And? She is who exactly?”

“Her coffee cup said Natalie, and we interrogated the barista. But unfortunately the barista only knew her name. She's a local we know that much, other than that we don't have anything yet.” Niall said.

“I want anything you can find on this 'Natalie’. My son has gone to her for a reason and I want to know why…”

“She's an assassin, like me.” A voice growled. We all turned, Paul was sitting in a chair a few feet away, his feet propped up and a drink in his hand, looked like beer.

“And you know this how…?” Yaser asked, his eyebrow raised.

“She knew me, or at least my name. Only people who know me are mobsters, some cops, and other killers. She's not a mobster and she's no cop…” Paul scratched his chin, a frown on his face.

“What? I know that look.” Yaser chuckled. Paul just shook his head.

“It's weird, I know she has to be a professional but...she didn't really  _ feel  _ like one yeah? I can easily size people up when I meet them, she didn't come off as a killer to me...but she knows the business…” he stood suddenly and cracked his knuckles.

“I'm gonna go speak to a few old friends of mine in the city. They know everyone, or at least have info on, everyone 'working’ in the city. Maybe they can point me towards this 'Natalie’.” Yaser frowned.

“My friend, you're still weak...take Dr. Cowell with you, just in case something happens.” Paul grimaced at that.

“I'll be fine...I'd rather not be around that man Yaser, he creeps me the hell out.” Yaser sighed.

“Please Paul, it would really put my mind at ease.” Yaser just rolled his eyes at that, but nodded anyway. Yaser walked forward and patted Paul's shoulder.

“Thank you Paul, you're a true friend.” Paul just smiled and patted Yasers back.

“Don’t worry my friend, we’ll have your son back soon.” Paul pulled the man into a quick hug before leaving the room.

“The rest of you, keep looking. You only found him this last time out of dumb luck, don't fail again. Dismissed.” Niall walked out of the room...I turned to follow, but was surprised to feel Harry's hand grab my shoulder.

“Actually sir, we needed to ask you something.” Harry said, pulling me back next to his side.

“What do you want?” Yaser said, eyebrow raised.

“Lou here's heat starts tomorrow. And it's supposed to blizzard for the next few days. We need to take a break from searching so I can properly take care of him. I doubt Zayn is going to leave the city, not with the huge blizzard coming.” Yaser frowned and I blushed, I hated talking about my heats…

“Fine, but as soon as you're done you keep up the search.”

“That's fair sir.”

“Dismissed.” He said, waving us out of his hotel suite. Harry pulled me along, not letting go of my wrist until we were alone in the elevator.

“Why'd you try to leave? You know we were going to ask for time off for your heat.” Harry said, gently rubbing my cheek and placing kisses on my forehead.

“I know I just...I don't like talking about it is all…” he smiled and kissed me softly.

“No need for that, is perfectly natural, all Omegas do it.”

“Not Zayn…” he growled at his name.

“Harry he's my friend, he's  _ our  _ friend.”

“Not after he almost choked you to death.” He said, his eyes dark with anger.

“I betrayed him... _ again.  _ I…I deserved it…” his fists slammed into the wall, I yelped as he started breathing heavily. 

“ _ He almost killed you and all you say is 'I deserved it’!?”  _  I said nothing, best not to make Harry any angrier, he was very passionate when it came to me.

“No baby…” he ran a hand up my shirt and I whined as he grabbed the small of my back and tugged up against his own body.

“ _ Harry _ …” I whined, moaning as his hand traveled down past my pants and over my smooth cheek.

“Yeah, say me name  _ just like that.”  _ He growled. The elevator dinged, he pulled off me all at once and I stared in shock, panting and so painfully hard.

“Cmon babe.” He smirked, tugging my hand and dragging us out onto our floor. I couldn't stop giggling as my Alpha eagerly pulled us to our hotel room, and our mini vacation began.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so? Did you like it? Anyway so it took me a while but I've really figured out where I want this story to go, and how long its going to be, so I've changed the ? to an 8 :]  
>  Also I will try to post quicker, this took me a while because the real world is a cruel mistress. Finally I loooooooooved the feedback, I just want yall to know I truly, truly love you all for the kind words! Until the next one! <3


	3. Amber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one is much shorter than i meant for it to be but honestly I just really liked where I ended it. Anyway, thanks so much for the lovely comments and kudos and enjoy! :]

**Zayn (Past)**

 

The roof was nice, smelled like pine trees, the breeze kept me bathed in it. I was lying on my back and staring at the stars. We were far off from any cities so you could practically see galaxies, I was mesmerized watching the tiny piece of the giant universe at work.

We were visiting our mansion my father had had built a few years after I was born. He wanted a nice place, forested and away from cities, to come relax and take a break from the mob business.

Being out here was also the only time I got to take a break from…’lessons’.

I lifted my hand, feeling the wind gently caress my palm as I reached towards the sky, flexing my power because...I wanted to pull a star towards me. Or maybe pull myself to it, I dunno…

I felt my body lift gently off the ground, floating just a few inches, it wasn't much of a strain and.. I could pretend I really could fly away from here, towards the stars…

“Hey Zayn, time for dinner.” A voice said behind me. I lifted into a standing position and turned, Niall was standing a few feet away, a rifle slung over his shoulder.

“Guard duty?” I asked, he nodded.

“Volunteered, thought maybe I'd get an excuse to shoot a bear or something and get a nice fur.”

“A bear would tear you to shreds “ I laughed. He shook his head seriously.

“Naw, was taught in school the best ways to kill a bigger foe.”

“And you went to school where exactly?” I snickered, walking past him towards the door.

“Don't worry about it.” he chuckled as he followed behind, shutting me off from the world with a low click of a lock.

  


**Liam**

“Hmm, so I got what you wanted.” Natalie said, hard to understand because... pancakes stuffed in her mouth, her cheeks like a squirrels.

“Swallow, don't choke please.” I said. She downed a glass of milk and then took a deep breath after she swallowed.

“Sorry, hungry! Brought you both some by the way, is in the fridge..”

“What?! You went out? Nat they're looking for you…”

“I just went down the street to that diner and got food to go. It's like 6 am it's cool.”

“No more going out. Not till the jobs over.”

“Fine, I can work from home...but today's clear, you need to go stock up on groceries because there's gonna be a huge blizzard for the next few days.”

“I know, go make me a list and I'll get you food too.” She nodded and stood, wiping at her mouth.

“Anyway, I got the hotel they are staying at…” she stared.

“Yaser is in the hotel as well.”

“Ah, so he is here then? That was stupid of him, makes my job easier.” I smirked. She grinned.

“My thoughts exactly. Soon as this blizzard has passed we can take him out. I've hacked the security feeds of the hotel. I'll figure out guard shifts and what the best time to get at him would be.” I nodded.

“Hopefully it doesn't involve key cards…” she growled.

“Hey it worked didn't it? And it's a hotel so probably.” I just snickered at that and took a bite of her pancakes. She didn't seem to mind though, as her gaze had turned towards my bedroom.

“So...how is he? I shrugged.

“Fine, still passed out.”

“Forgot they sleep a ton before the heat…” she shuffled her feet and gave me a serious look.

“So, you're gonna take care of him right?” I shook my head.

“No.” Her eyes widened.

“What? But Liam…”

“If he's going to fall in love with me, I need him to know I don't just want sex out of him.”

“Well I mean...ok but you know it's not just a morals thing Liam, it's a health issue. If an omega doesn’t get any sort of...alleviation during their heat, it could make him pretty sick.”

“I know, I'll buy him some toys while I'm out.” She was still frowning though.

“What?” I asked.

“It's his first heat is all...should be more special.”

“It's not happening.” I said, hopefully my tone making it clear how serious I was.

“I'm sure that's what they all say.” She snickered, patting my shoulder and grabbing her food.

“Swing by before you go I'll have my list.” I walked behind her as she strolled out of my apartment.

“20 minutes or you starve.” I warned her.

“Yeah yeah...Oh, that reminds me the landlord came by and told me the water heater is messed up but a guys coming by to fix it. But for a little while we all get like 10 minutes of hot water.”

“Fuck...thanks for the heads up.” She nodded and ate more pancakes as she walked. I closed the door and locked it before scratching my bare stomach and walking back into my bedroom. He was sweating quite a bit, I pressed a hand to his forehead...he was burning up.

“Getting close aren't you?” I said, swallowing heavily as he moaned and rubbed himself against my hand. I ran a thumb over his cheek and found myself crawling on the bed over him. I laid down on my side of the bed and he immediately crawled up to me and snuggled against me. His skin was soft, and so hot. I groaned a bit because...his scent was strong, he was definitely close to his heat...I felt my whole body tightening, hugging him against me. I wanted to get lost, lost in his black hair, his body that only reacted to me, lost as he whimpered and moaned my name as I gave the slightest tug on his hair, my hand going around and choking him just a little, like at the bar...I need him.

I pulled away, losing all contact because...shit, I felt fucking _hungry._ But I thought it over last night as he slept, I couldn't have sex with him...because sex leads to feelings with me, I didn't want feelings...

“Leeyum?” A voice asked weakly. I stood up and turned, he was staring at me, looking half asleep still.

“You up? Good I need you to…”

“Mmm hot.” I felt a chill run up my spine, his eyes were blown, his lips a little swollen and red, his hair a mess but he still looked so…

“Zayn you alright?”

“Y-yeah, m’good…it’s really hot though can we open a window?” I nodded and quickly popped one open for him, there was a light breeze and it was frigid outside, it was kind of cloudy but it wasn't suppose to snow today…

“Anyway Zayn I need you to make a list, food you might want because we're going to be stuck in the building for the next few days.” I turned around, his back was to me and he seemed to be rubbing his face.

“Mmm ok, lemma jus…” he stood but immediately fell to the ground. I panicked and ran over to him, he had caught himself on his elbows but…

“Zayn? You alright?”

“Y-yeah, sorry jus...mmmm.” he moaned and a shiver ran through his body.

“Woooah Zayn…”

“M’alright…” he mumbled. I helped him up, but he fell against my chest, his skin feverish against my own.

“Oh, you're shirtless, and have chest hair.” He giggled.

“Yup, let's get you on the couch…”

“Muscles.” He laughed in a soft voice, squeezing my bicep and making me roll my eyes as I half carried half walked him to the living room.

“Alright Zayn…” I started after sitting him down.

“You need to…” I stopped and frowned as he started to untie the string on his pants.

“What are you doing?”

“M'hot.” he whined.

“Zayn do you really want me to see you naked?” He stopped, oh thank god he still had somewhat of a head on him. Though if he was this bad, I'd say an hour and his heat is really gonna kick up...and self control is going to be zero as this is his first heat ever.

“Zayn, you're going into heat.” His eyes widened comically.

“W-what? Nu-uh.”

“Yes Zayn, it's why you're so hot. It's why you almost got naked a second ago.”

“B-but I've never…”

“I know, and you've never been told what to do by an Alpha command and actually done it have you? Clearly I have some kind of effect on you that's kick starting your Omega traits.” I said, trying my best not to sound too proud of that.

“I...I…” his eyes welled up with tears, my own eyes widen in shock as he turned those teary eyes on me (and I have to say, what a weapon).

“B-but I've never gone through a heat...a-are you gonna help me?” I almost said yes (those eyes shot me right through the chest) but…

“No, I told you that costs extra. You can't pay.” A ragged sob broke through his lips, he looked down at his shaking hands, and with a quivering lip he started sobbing.

“Stop.” I said, my voice cracking at the end to my extreme annoyance.

“I'm s-scared…”

“I've seen you put a gun against a Alpha's neck, lift me off the ground, and I saw what you did to the coffee shop...you’re seriously telling me this scares you?”

“Y-yes!” He snapped, another sob slipping from his lips.

“Well quit it…you have 5 minutes to make me a food list or I get you whatever.” He stared at me, looking so hurt and...maybe I should rethink this…

No Liam! He's just emotional because of the heat, be strong…

“List!” I snapped. He flinched and rattled off a few things, certain fruit, some spices and other ingredients.

“I'll get what I can.” I left the room and quickly threw on an old hoodie, jeans, and a pair of boots. I walked out, he was where I had left him, staring blankly at the wall with a dead look in his eye.

“Stop being so dramatic.” I growled at him. I grabbed my wallet and keys and unlocked the door…

“Maybe I'll get Nat to help me, she probably wouldn't mind.” My hand froze on the door.

“The fuck did you say?”

“You probably won't want us in here, she probably won't mind if we go to hers…” I felt a surge of anger rush through my body, _what the fuck was he saying?!_

“She'll probably be better…” I _snarled_ as I was on him in a flash, slamming him into the couch ass up and forced him flat by pushing his hips down with my own. He cried out as I bit down on the back of his neck _hard,_ just breaking the skin. This wasn't a mating mark, but it was something Alphas do to their Omegas when they are being _extremely_ unruly. Squeezing the back of the neck will paralyze an Omega for as long as you hold it. When you bite it and break the skin however, this will completely immobilize an Omega for a minute, this gives the Omega time to cool down, or gives the Alpha time to assert his dominance...I was in the latter situation.

“You will not have sex with _anybody_ while you are in this apartment. You won't use my friend as a way to try to get back at me. _You will not leave this apartment without my permission.”_ That last one was an Alpha command, I was well and truly pissed now…

“Jealous?” He suddenly said.

“Shut up Zayn or I fucking swear I'll bite again.” He started crying softly as I got off of him. His hand came up a minute later and rubbed at his still tender bite marks. He kept crying and...fucking hell

“Hey…Zayn.” I said. I touched his shoulder and he jumped a foot and tried to crawl away from me.

“Zayn…” he jumped to his feet and tried to run to the bathroom. I quickly shot after him and caught him with an arm around his stomach. He tried to push me off but I simply hugged him from behind and pinned his arms. He struggled but soon I leaned and pressed my lips to the back of his neck and he froze.

“I don't like hurting you, lemme help yeah? Make it go away.” His body stopped struggling, he loosened up some and I gently licked his bite marks. I realize how gross this sounds, but Alphas spit is very good for wounds. It doesn't work with Betas for some reason but Omegas benefit greatly from an Alpha's saliva. After I lap at his marks for a bit, what would normally be a long process of healing will be done much quicker. I expect they will be nice pink marks by tonight, and tomorrow morning you wouldn't know he was even hurt.

“M’sorry again.” I said once I finished, he had grown pliant in my arms. I let him go and he turned and hugged me.

“Yeah alright...I need to go get food now.” I tilted his chin up, his eyes were a little puffy but he seemed fine now, he looked...I couldn't really tell _what_ he was feeling now.

“Be back in less than an hour. You remember my order.” He nodded and blushed. I frowned, why…

I sniffed, didn't need to look to know he was _dripping_ slick and he was hard as a rock.

“D-don’t take too long.” He whimpered.

“I'll bring toys back, should sait you.” His lip quivered but he said nothing, just kept staring…

I turned without a word and left.

“Hey got my…” I looked up and blinked at her, she blinked back and smirked.

“Please tell me you fucked him.”

“Fuck off I haven't.” She giggled.

“Bet he asked you too though, probably got close to saying yes…”

“Just give me the damn list!” She giggled and handed me the slip of paper.

“Oh geez, made ya cranky. See ya in a few!” She smiled as she bloody skipped down to her apartment. I rode the elevator down in silence, it wasn't till I was on the street that I saw another person.

“Ay Payno!” Perrie Edwards grinned, strolling down the street with her dog. I nodded at her and kept walking. Everyone around this part of town knew me...and wouldn't ever say shit about what I do. I've helped each and everyone of them personally with my skills and they'd all look out for me. They were loyal to me, not to cops, and not to anyone working for Yaser Malik.

I got in the car and drove to the grocery store.

  


**Louis**

“Ah fuck Harreh!” I whined as he mercilessly bucked into me. He just grunted back as he got me closer and closer to the edge. I'd already cum at least 2 or 3 times, my heat was leaving nothing else in my mind but sex and Harry.

“Gonna knot soon.” He hissed. His swollen, slick covered knot would push up against my hole with each thrust. I needed it in me, it was huge but I could take it, Harry wanted to give me this, maybe this was the one...

“I love you.” I gasped, cumming onto his stomach.

“Luv ya too.” He managed to groan out as he pushed his knot in with one final thrust. I cried out as my body clamped down around his knot and he began filling me up more and more as it swelled. It was huge but I knew I could take it, I'd taken it dozens of times before.

“Can’t believe I have you.” He groaned out, leaving soft bruises all over and around my neck.

“Feel so good around me Lou.” he said into my cheek. I bucked back into his swollen cock and felt more cum pouring out of him.

“Fuck Lou, want me so bad don'tcha?” He grinned. I pushed at his short hair (I missed his curls sometimes but he was still so gorgeous I couldn't really complain) and leaned up to kiss him.

“Hungry love? Knots gonna take a few and it'll be awkward but could carry you to the kitchen…”

“Naw let's just wait.” I said with a dreamy smile. He nodded and leaned down to kiss me, I moaned as he pushed himself just a little farther up in me. I felt amazing, surrounded by Harry, feeling so close, so connected to him…

“Haz...mark me.” I whined, stopping him dead in his tracks as he was massaging my head.

“Oh...Lou…”

“You don't want me.” I whimpered, feeling incredibly emotional (I always hated Heats for that...they made me feel so...laid bare, emotional, vulnerable). He kissed me once, holding my head turned to stare right up into his eyes.

“I want you. I want you baby. Don't ever think I don't.” he said seriously. He rubbed my cheeks.

“Been thinking about this for a while have you?” I nodded shyly. He nodded, his lips pursed.

“You really ok with having me, only me, forever? We might play with others, but at the end of the day... _you are mine and I'm yours._ You're completely ok with…”

“Yes Haz stop talking!” I giggled, leaning up to cover his lips with my own. He forced me back against his muscular body, his arms wrapped around me. I bore my neck, he kissed me softly right behind the ear.

“This makes you mine Louis, mine forever.” He licked a spot on my neck once before clamping down, piercing the skin and making my whole body go numb.

For just a few seconds, I felt nothing.

My entire body went limp, all I could feel was Harry holding me as the world opened up underneath me and tried to swallow me. But I felt him there, in my neck, his sharp teeth, his knot inside me. I felt my heart hammering in my chest as I felt myself just… _connect_ with him, our minds coming closer together. It could've been an eternity or 20 seconds, either way I felt feeling return to my body and his teeth leave my neck.

I felt emotion well up in me and I started to cry, unable to help it because...man, that was intense!

“It's alright.” He said into my cheek, kissing me softly before leaning down and lapping at my new mark, it would heal and scar, and I was fine with that.

“I’m…”

“I know.” He chuckled, turning my head so he could kiss me.

  


**Liam**

 

“Thank you so much Li.” Natalie grinned, patting my back as I sat down the last if her stuff.

“Yeah yeah.” I grumbled. She grinned at me.

“Don't look so down, you got a hot little Omega waiting for you…”

“Goodbye.” I said, picking up my own bags and walking out.

“Make me some grandkids!” She giggled, closing the door behind me. I couldn't roll my eyes hard enough as I walked down the hallway and up to my door.

“Oh, yo Payno!” I looked behind me, my neighbor two rooms down was walking out of his apartment.

“Sup Ant.” I said. He had a small backpack over his shoulder. He was wearing a baseball cap, skinny jeans, and a tucked in plain white T shirt.

“Working? In a white shirt?” I smirked.

“Helps hide me in tha snow. Sides, I never get blood on me.” He grinned. He tapped my shoulder as he jogged past me.

“Don't forget groceries man, it's gonna be bad the next few day and the grocery stores are mad.” I called after him.

“Yeah man will do, after the job. Guy won't be at the dentist all day…” I smiled, he liked playing dress up for his jobs, 'makes the killing more interesting’ or something of that nature. I popped open the door and was greeted by the sight of a shirtless and now pantless Zayn sitting at my kitchen table, sipping on a glass of something and staring at the wall.

“Back, help me…” he stood up, and walked right out of the room...and was he wearing my underwear?

“...alright then.” I said, setting the groceries down on the counter and heading back outside the apartment to grab the rest. I walked back in, and was surprised to see Zayn back in the kitchen, putting stuff away. I closed and locked the door behind me and set the rest down.

“Hey…” he said nothing, his face lifeless as he put things away.

“Zayn, I got you some things to help with the heat. Some to…” the word toys wasn't even out of my mouth before a ragged sob escaped his lips and he cried, his hands shaking as he continued to put things away.

“Zayn…”

“... _I want you!”_ He sobbed, turning those beautiful eyes on me. I felt a piece of the cold ice get blown off as he shot me with those bloody eyes, those amber daggers going right through my armor and gutting me fucking proper…

Have to say, he’d make an excellent assassin

“Well you can't have me you brat.” I growled out, my hands tensed at my sides. He ran up suddenly and started hitting my chest, like a child having a tantrum.

“Ow! Dammit stop it!” He kept hitting me, hitting harder and harder until finally I had had enough. I grabbed at the back of his neck, the wounds had closed up enough that there wasn't a risk of them starting to bleed again, and yanked. He froze up and just cried, he sounded so pitiful…

“You hate me, you hate me.”

“I don't hate you Zayn.” I said softly, needed to calm him down…

“Yea you do. It's because i'm a freak, don't want to have sex with a freak…”

“Zayn stop being so dramatic…”

“You're repulsed by me!” He cried.

“You seriously think that you fucking idiot?!” I snarled. I angrily pushed him against the wall, crowding him, invading his space and forcing my face against his.

“You think I don't want you? It's taking everything I have not to rip my underwear off of you and fuck you into oblivion.” I pulled away and handed him the bag full of toys, he just stared at me.

“Go to the spare bedroom and start taking care of yourself.”

“I can pay you.” I felt a chill run up my spine, I just stared. struggling to keep my expression even..

“...what?”

“I have 500, you said it costs 500.”

“You don't have…” his hand shot out and his backpack flew over to him, I just watched as he reached in his backpack and pulled out a roll of money.

“Where the hell did you get that?”

“What do you care? You clearly don't care about me unless I can pay you.” He said, more tears dribbling down his cheeks...he sounded so sad when he said that.

“So I'll pay you, and you have to care.”

“No Zayn…”

“Asshole! Liar!!” He screamed. He threw the backpack at me and I easily caught it.

“Zayn look. You’re acting like a child. I know it's just the heat that's making you so emotional but please just calm down, and go use one of the toys ok? It'll make you feel better, I promise.”

“Fuck you!” He snapped. I growled in warning but he ran out of the room, I heard a door slam.

“God dammit!” I cursed out loud. I heard the shower turn on and what Natalie told me earlier popped into my head.

“Hey Zayn, you only get ten minutes of hot water so try to be quick…” he didn't respond, I wasn't really expecting him too.

Wait... Natalie

“God damnit.” I growled under my breath, walking out the door and down the hallway to her apartment. I knocked hard three times, she answered fairly quickly in nothing but a plain black bra and baggy sweats.

“Wassup? Need some lube?” She giggled, waggling her eyebrows.

“You gave him money.” I snapped. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise before her expression turned to one of bemusement.

“Was it that obvious?”

“ _Why?”_ I groaned, trying my best to convey that she wasn't making my resolve to _not_ have sex with him any stronger.

“Because you want him to fall in love with you? Go take care of him.”

“You're an…”

“No Liam, _you_ are an idiot!” She snapped. I just glared at her as she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“Look Liam, I'm not an idiot. I know.”

“Know what?” I grumbled.

“I know you're afraid if you take care of him through this, you'll grow attached. Like you did with…”

“ _Don't._ ” I warned, my throat tightening, my fists clenching.

“Li...this doesn't have to end like that did. Zayn's a sweetheart and you clearly already like him…”

“Clearly.” I scoffed. She smiled weakly.

“You do. I've known you since we were kids love, I can tell when you're infatuated...granted it took me a while to recognize it because I haven't seen it in so long but I see it. I see you Liam.” She pressed a hand against my cheek, her eyes almost pleading.

“You're going to marry him so you take over the the Malik family. But...does it have to be strictly business? The answer is no Li, you can let someone other than me in…” she patted my cheek.

“Go to him Liam. This is his first, he doesn't know how to handle it. He's probably scared out his mind.”

“Nat…”

“Liam.” She said, her eyes deathly serious. I rubbed at my hair in anger.

“Dammit woman…”

“Yeah yeah, now go so I don't freeze me tits off.” She pushed me gently and closed the door. I sighed, god dammit I hate it when she actually makes some sense...I wonder if she knew how truly scared I was.

Probably, we know each other like the back of our hands

I slowly walked back to my apartment and went inside, closing and locking the door behind me. I kicked my shoes off then I pulled my phone, key, and wallet out and put them on the table before calling for Zayn.

“Zayn.” I could hear the shower was still on...he still probably had a few minutes of hot water. I knocked but was surprised when the door gently pushed open. He was sitting under the water, still in a pair of my underwear. The shower pelted him  and he just hugged his legs closer to him as his sad eyes turned on me.

Seriously, if eyes could kill…

“Generally you get naked for showers.” I chuckled, no real humor in my laugh as I tugged my socks off.He whimpered and looked away, he seemed pretty upset still.

“M’sorry I was so mean to you.” I said, opening the shower door and getting in, ignoring his shocked look and the warm water pelting my back.

“Y-your clothes…” he stopped talking as I sat down next to him and pulled him easily onto my lap. I smiled a little as I finally noticed how hard he was, and even through the water and the fabric I could still tell how much slick he was making.

“I need to tell you a story. It doesn't excuse how I've been acting but I hope it makes it clear why I've... yeah.” I stared unhappily at the marks on the back of his neck.

“They hurt?” He sniffled and shaked his head. I just nodded and sighed, I'd never told anyone this story….Nat was the only one who knew this, mostly because she was involved.

“It was a few years ago, I had just gotten into the business. I hadn't really made my name or mark on the assassination business yet. But that was set to change, when a very wealthy Omega approached me and asked me to take on a job for him. Pretty simple job, I needed to kill his husband for him, but it needed to look like an accident. His name was Ashton, I just called him Ash.”

“Why…” he started. I interrupted him and continued.

“His husband beat him, that's what he told me anyway. I was strapped for cash he couldn’t take that much money at once without his husband noticing, but I took the job anyway on the promise of pay. We started meeting up every day, because he knew his husbands schedule and wanted to help plan it all out. I remember early on Nat told me she had a bad feeling about him but I ignored her because…”

“You fell in love.” He said.

“Took me two weeks to completely fall in love with him. _Two weeks._ ” I said, shaking my head.

“Growing up, my parents fought constantly. I never understood why they were together honestly. I said as much to my mother one day. She just laughed at me and said 'Liam baby, we’re crazy about each other. Might not look it but we are’.” I started massaging his wet hair, I felt him relax underneath me, using my chest as a pillow.

“I learned that day, that when we Payne’s fall in love, we fall _hard._ We might fight, might argue, but at the end of the day we are still as in love as we were the minute we met.” I said with a weak laugh.

“So...you fell _hard_ for him?” He asked. I nodded.

“Yeah...well, turns out he fell softer.” I felt him curl up a little closer to my chest, I hugged him tighter and leaned up to turn off the water that was beginning to turn frigid.

“He started promising me things, saying he wanted me to come be with him, his new mate. I was in love, I would have done anything for him. I finished the job as quick as I could so we could start our life together…” I sighed, burying my face in his hair, he felt so warm…

“He sent someone to kill Nat and I. Wanted to make sure no one knew what he had done, even though I made sure it seemed like an accident. The guy he sent...he got me good.” I lifted my shirt off, Zayn's wet skin slapped into mine as he fell back against my chest. I pushed my pants down just a little, showing off the large scar on my hip.

“Managed to get my hip, broke off some bone when he did…didn’t stop me from ripping the guy's arm off and beating him to death with it but still hurt.” His eyes widened.

“Wait what? You...ripped his arm off and beat him to death with it?”

“You'd be surprised how strong I get when I'm well and truly pissed.” I said, wrapping my arms back around him.

“After that, I spent a few weeks in the hospital. Nat told me Ash had left country…” I looked into his eyes, he looked right back.

“It broke my heart, after that I put on a mask and focused on my work. I couldn't handle another heartbreak so I decided to avoid it all, went and made a name for myself and well...here we are.”

“What happened to him?” I felt the dark cloud fall fast over my head.

“Ash? He’s dead.” He looked startled.

“Oh. How…”

“Once I recovered enough. I left, found him relaxing on some beach. Waited till he was back in his hotel room, and threw him off his balcony. It was a long fall.” I said. He looked almost worried but leaned up and pressed a hand against my cheek.

“I...I'm sorry.”

“Sorry? Why are you sorry? I told Nat I wanted to kill him because he tried to kill us…” I stared up at the ceiling.

“Truth be told, I wasn’t upset about that, not as much as I should have been. I wanted him dead because frankly? He made me not want to trust anyone ever again. Nat, thats all…” I looked down, he was just staring at me with what seemed to be pity.

“You still want me?” I asked. He just kept staring and I sighed.

“You know what I am. You only know a fraction of the horrible things I've done to get a job done.”

“I don't care, I do still want you.” He said. I sighed.

“That's just the heat talking.”

“No I...I...once the heat is done, ask me that question again ok?” He said. I smiled weakly and nodded.

“Alright.” he suddenly flinched and let out a low whine.

“Hurt?” I asked. He nodded, tears flecked his eyes.

“I've never felt like this before…” he mumbled.

“Don't be scared yeah? I...I'm gonna take care of you.” His eyes widened as I grabbed the hem of my pants.

“Take my underwear off.” I said softly, rubbing his stomach absentmindedly. He blushed but did what I asked. He had a nice member, it was currently rigid and throbbing.

“It...it's been like this since you left for groceries.” He whimpered. I wrapped a hand around him and he immediately gasped and bucked up.

“I know princess, could smell you the minute I walked in.” I said, softly kissing at his neck, letting my hand rub his cock up and down.

“L-Liam I...I... I'm…”

“Is fine. M’gonna take care of you.”  I said. He was squirming in my lap, his movements were fattening my dick up very quickly. He went rigid as he suddenly started cumming, he gasped and whimpered but i didn't stop my hand until I was sure he was done. I tugged my pants down, after some hassle I had them around my knees. His butt was soaking wet, only partially from the water, and felt incredible against my hardened member.

“It...it's really big.” He said, unable to hide the fear in his voice or his face. I forced him to face me, similar to how we sat that first night we ever met.

“Play with it a bit, lube it...whenever you're ready, take me in you.” He was burning up, the handjob had helped but I could tell he was still in the throws of his heat. He gently wrapped a hand around my cock. I closed my eyes, had been a while since someone other than me had done this. His hand was soft, and so warm. He pumped me gently, his thumb running over my swollen head and smearing the pre sitting on the slit, making me thrust up into his hand.

“It...does it hurt the first time?”

“Not to sound full of myself but I'm bigger than average so it'll probably be uncomfortable at first. You're in heat though, you are dripping slick...it won't be uncomfortable for long. Once it's been inside you for a while it'll feel fine, then once I…” I bucked up a little into his hand, starting a slow and steady pace.

“...start moving myself in and out for a while. It'll  start feeling good because…” I let a hand travel down to his bottom, I let a finger dip inside. It was so easy, he was already so ready and slick and... _the way he moaned._

“...I'll hit that special spot in you and it'll feel so good princess…” I stopped bucking as _he_ started bucking back onto my hand.

“It...I feel so hot Li.” He said, his heat was scorching my fingers, slick and wet and practically sucking me in.

“I know princess.” I said, my own cock was dribbling precum and part of me didn't want to wait, but I needed to make sure he was…

“I...I need it, I'm ready Liam.” He moaned, lifting off my finger and scooting forward.

“Alright. If you're sure.” I said, silently thanking God or whoever because I didn't want to wait anymore. He moved forward and I lined myself up.

“When you're ready, just sit down princess.” His hair was a mess, his eyes were blown and he was panting softly but…

Was it even possible for him not to look beautiful?

I felt him get a little lower, I felt the head of my cock rubbing against his entrance, I dipped my cock in, his heat enveloped my head and _fucking hell._

“Whenever you’re ready to keep going.” I managed to choke out as he sat there, his eyes shut tight. After a few seconds he pushed down halfway then stopped and whined. My eyes rolled back into my skull and I couldn’t stop myself from bucking up and pushing in another unbearable inch.

“Fuck you feel amazing.” I groaned.

“It...it feels really tight.” He said, panting heavily. He lowered himself the rest of the way, I could have come right then and there just from the look on his face, a face of pure bliss.

“It...It...ah.” he couldn’t seem to speak, he was so tight around me and I couldn’t  get myself to speak either. After a minute I found I had to do something, my knot was already somewhat swelled, I knew neither of us was going to last long anyway...and god knows this wouldn’t be the last time we had sex. I gave a slow thrust upwards. He gasped and held onto my shoulders, his eyes wide, pleading as they bore into my own. I gave him a questioning look, he nodded his confirmation and…

 

I couldn’t have stopped even if I wanted too

 

I bucked, he met each thrust with vigor and more. We were both quiet, nothing but the sound of wet skin on skin, his soft whimpers filling my ear. His head was resting under my chin but I forced him up so I could kiss him. He tasted like the sweetest candy I’d ever had, he tasted like some kind of heaven I couldn’t describe properly. I moaned as I felt myself getting closer and closer, it was coming on so quick, shouldn’t be surprised I suppose.

“M’gon-na…” he gasped, I immediately grabbed his cock in my hand and started to pump him as he cummed. I _shivered_ as he shot me dead with those _fucking doe eyes_. He stared at me, those eyes of his shattering and somehow fixing my heart at the same time. I kind of wanted this forever and...and...shit, shit…god dammit Liam you can’t fall in love…

I felt like I was spiraling. I wanted this,but I didn’t, and when he looked at me I just became confused and…

“ _L-Liam, please…_ ”

I blinked at him, my body and soul wrapped in so much pleasure, my hands shaking as I gripped his hips. His words were enough though, those eyes could honestly make me do anything.

“M’close.” I groaned, the coil in my belly tightening more and more, my heartbeat rapid in my chest. I was quickly coming undone, my mind foggy.

He gasped suddenly, he came again and…

That was it, I was done

 **I** pushed myself inside, my knot slipping past his tight ring of heat and he didn’t scream like I half expected him too, he just stared right into me, some kind of emotion playing itself out on his face. I just groaned as my knot expanded inside him, locking us together and I tried not to break in half but I failed on all counts anyway.

“It’s…” He started crying, but not from pain, no it seemed to be almost relief. I couldn’t help feeling proud of myself, because _I_ helped him, _I_ made him feel better. I gently grabbed his chin and tugged his head towards my own. He did so with no hesitation and we kissed. I groaned into his mouth as my knot finally stopped and the cum began to pour out of me. He shivered on top of me, he probably felt it filling him to the brim.

“Should take like, 15 - 20 minutes max. Want to move princess?” I asked. He sniffled and I rubbed at his tear stained cheeks.

“C-can we go to the bedroom?” he asked meekly. I smiled and patted his cheek.

“Sure, lemma just get feeling back in my legs then.” He blinked in surprise, my smile widened as he started to giggle. I carefully stood and kicked my pants the rest of the way off and began the long, slow, careful walk back to my room. After a bit of maneuvering we were in a comfortable position on the bed, my back propped against the headboards and him rest his back against my legs.

“So, how’s it feel?” I asked.

“It’s...different, I like it though.” He said with a smile. I just nodded.

“Good, good…” I just stared at him awkwardly, I wasn’t sure what to do now…

“Liam, I know after your knot swells down I’ll probably get all heat crazy again.” He said, breaking the silence.

“But right now I feel clear headed again, so...the answer is yeah, I still want you.” he finished. I nodded thoughtfully, running a hand down his side. I thought back on what had just happened, how I felt, how I made him feel…

Then I thought about those damn eyes of his, and…

“Yeah…”

Didn't even make it past a week did you Liam?

“Yeah I...think I want you too.” I said. He smiled, he looked so damn cute. He leaned forward and hugged me, I hugged back but stared at the ceiling.

Well, if we’re in this Liam, we’re in this all the way…

You gotta protect him Liam

You have too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo? That was so much fun to write honestly. Next one will be out soon, thank you all again!


	4. The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!!!!
> 
> I have been so bloody busy with work what with the holidays and everything, and just...ugh I'm sorry. Anyway, here is the next part of the story. Also you may have noticed I knocked the story down to 7 chapters as it was previously 8. I simply overestimated how many chapters it was going to take so sorry to anyone who is disappointed or anything. Anyway, here it is, and enjoy!

**Louis**

 

The two of us sat panting on the bed, Harry's sweaty arm was wrapped around me and we were locked in place by his knot.

“That makes...8?” He chuckled weakly.

“Y-yeah, 8.” I managed, shivering as I felt him filling me up.

“Yeah, that's...yeah.” he groaned. After a bit we both regained our breath and just sat relaxing. The hotel had a small window that currently had the blinds open, I sat watching the blizzard in aw, it just looked so dark outside.

“Whatcha thinking about?” He asked.

“You don't know?” I replied. He laughed.

“We’re bonded now. I know how you are feeling wherever I am, but I can't read your mind...and right now you feel anxious.” I just frowned, he returned the frown.

“Baby what…”

“I don't want to help Yaser anymore, I want to help Zayn.” I blurted out. He seemed surprised at first, but then he just sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose.

“Lou...it's not as easy as saying 'fuck it’ and switching sides. Yaser is kind of my source of income, and while he's done some bad shit…”

“Bad is an understatement.” I said. He just nodded but sighed.

“Look I like Zayn. I like him a lot. But I can't betray Yaser and neither can you. Even if it wasn't about the money, Yaser is a _very_ dangerous guy to cross. He wouldn't just go after you and I, he'd go after our family's. My parents and sisters and your mum and dad…”

“I just...I feel so guilty Harry. He trusted me, twice, and I…”

“I know love, but it can't be helped...we gotta find him and take him back home.” I nodded glumly, yeah Harry was right...he couldn't betray Yaser.

But I could...I owe Zayn that much

 

**Zayn**

 

“Stop fidgeting dammit.”

“I can't help it m’sorry…”

“Don't be sorry, fucking quit it.”

“I just told you I couldn't help it!” I snapped back at him. He just growled in response and got very close to my ear.

“Watch it boyo, or when the next heat wave comes I'm gonna make you wait an _hellaciously_ long time.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Really? That's your response?”

“You wouldn't want to wait.” I said confidently. He turned my head so I was looking right at him.

“You really want to take that bet?” I wiggled, his knot shifting a little inside me.

“...no.”

“Then shut it and sleep, and stop fidgeting.” He grumbled, hugging be a bit closer under the covers of the bed.

“M'sorry…” I mumbled, I hope he didn't hate me, does he hate me now?

“Stop sounding so pitiful.” He said. We were quiet for about minute before I had to ask.

“Li…”

“Zayn. If you'd like me to keep doing this…” he pushed his knot in farther and I moaned softly.

“...then I need to have energy, sleep is needed for that. So shush.”

“I just had a question.” I mumbled. He just sighed heavily into my hair.

“What?”

“Do you hate…”

“No. Goodnight.”

“You didn't let me…”

“ 'Do you hate me?’ the answer is still no, I'm kind of fond of you. Now lemma sleep dammit.” I blushed, feeling oddly fuzzy in my stomach.

“... You're fond of…”

“I swear to God I will knock you out.” He growled. I just smiled to myself and curled a little closer to him. I felt his grip tighten slightly, my smile widened as I fell asleep.

 

I woke up a few hours later alone in bed. I felt a wave of heat travel down my spine, slick dribbled out of my bum and I was hard almost instantly.

“Leeyum.” I whimpered. I got up, my body hurt and I needed Liam, he could make it go away. I struggled over to the door. I was about to open it when suddenly the door opened itself. Liam had a glass of water in his hand, he was naked and my whole body seemed to know it...the ache got ten times worse.

“What's with the tears then?” He asked. I whimpered in response.

“I…”

“Hurting?” He asked. I nodded quickly.

“Well that's no good, back to bed.” He ordered. I turned and stumbled back to bed. I fell face first on the bed and was about to turn but was stopped when a large phallic object that I had grown familiar with, was suddenly buried inside my heat.

“Ah!” I cried out, he just chuckled as he covered my whole body with his own. He was heavy, almost hard to breathe, but I didn't really mind, he just felt so damn good…

“So easy to slip in you now princess. Still nice and stretched for me from last time. Feel so tight still though…” he began thrusting in and out of me at a rapid pace, my whole body was on sensory overload as each thrust went right into my bundle of nerves that made me see stars.

“Like being dominated like this don't you? Like me ramming you into the bed yeah?” I cried out as the friction between my cock and the sheets was too much and I cummed in-between the tight space.

“You cum on my sheets? I told you I'd punish you if you did.” He said, fucking down harder into me.

“Sorry! M’sorry!” I whimpered.

“You can make it up to me right now…” he groaned. His hips stuttered, and he slipped his knot inside. Our bodies became stuck together as my heat tightened and his knot expanded inside me. I just moaned as he turned us on our sides, his knot ever expanding.

“T-thank you.” I mumbled, feeling immensely better as Liam's knot finally stopped expanding and began to fill me with his seed.

“I told you to stop saying thanks, there's no need.” he said, sounding a little out of breath.

“Oh, yeah, sorry…” I mumbled, hopefully he wasn't mad.

“You're fine.” He reassured me. We lied quietly side by side for the few minutes it took for his knot to finish. Once he was done, he pulled out and mumbled that he had made breakfast. He got up and left, and I was left alone.

When did I get so attached to him?

I think right when we met honestly. The minute I realized he wasn't a normal Alpha, he was someone who could actually 'tame’ me. I laid there, my heat still aching and missing the feel of him inside me, and I thought over the past few days. I realized something, thinking back, I realized something surprising...

I was happy here, I hadn't felt this happy in a long time

I smiled and rubbed my stomach, biting my lip as I let myself bask in my happiness. I wanted to savor this feeling, because I know once my heats done, and this blizzard finishes, time is gonna unfreeze and I'll have to deal with my father and all the rest…

And maybe…say goodbye to Liam?

I felt the lingering sadness hit full force. I mean, I'm no idiot...as soon as his part of the deal is done, I know we won't have any need to keep in contact. He'll go on with his life and I'll have to go on with mine...and what is my life going to be? My father will be dead and...then what? I'm an Omega so I can't technically take over as leader once dad's gone...but it's not like he has any other kids, so who else is going to take over? And the next question...do I even _want_ to take over?

No thinking about that, just enjoy this while it lasts Zayn...just enjoy the calm before the storm. Ironic as there is a blizzard outside but I digress...

I got up and walked lazily into the other room. He had sweats on and nothing else, his back was to me, he seemed to be chopping up fruit and throwing them in a blinder.

“Smoothie?” I asked.

“Mmhmm.” He replied. I sat down at the table, he had made eggs and bacon. I quickly began devouring the food, I didn't realize heats made you so damn hungry.

“M'sorry I'm being a pig…” he just laughed as he took my empty plate.

“No, you need to keep your energy up. Don't go getting embarrassed.” He put the plate back down in front of me, now reloaded with more food. I just smiled fondly up at him as he turned and loaded his own plate with food and sat down in front of me, smoothie in hand.

“Well c'mon, eat.” He said, gesturing to my plate with his fork. I nodded quickly and started eating again, this time when I finished I was finally full.

“Done? Feeling…?”

“I'm good, the heats aren't happening as quickly as they were two days ago.” I said. He nodded.

“Good, sounds like it'll be done with tomorrow.” I nodded.

“I know where your father is.” He suddenly said. I felt my eyes widen.

“O-oh, you do…?”

“Yeah, Nat found out two days ago, big hotel in the middle of the city. She's figuring out a plan, learning the buildings layout, should be a fairly easy job.”

“Don't underestimate my father.” I warned, a chill running up my back.

“That man...that man is ruthless, and smart. He’ll have all his exits covered, it won't be as easy as walking in and shooting a few guys.”

“We’ve been doing this for a while Zayn, don't worry we can handle anything he throws at us.”

“I...alright, if you say so.” He gave me a weak smile and stood, pulling me up out of my chair and into his arms.

“Liam…?” I asked, a little confused as he hugged me.

“What princess?”

“Why are you…”

“You smell like heat, gotta nother one coming soon.” He said, running a hand slowly up and down my back. I practically purred for him as I quickly became pliant in his hands. I felt that all too familiar twinge in my butt, my cock slowly starting to grow again.

“Cmon, let's go to the bedroom princess, lemma take care of you.” I nodded and smiled as he led me into the bedroom and closed the door.

 

**Zayn (Past)**

 

“Ok Zayn, let's play a game.” Dr. Cowell said. I just sighed and nodded.

“You know what a Rorschach test is yes?” he asked.

“No?” I said, annoyed.

“Good.” He pulled out a white card with a strange black shape on it.

“Tell me what you see.” I frowned.

“A black blob?”

“No no, look at it and tell me what you see.”

“I see a black blob…” he hit a button and I felt electricity zap me through my hands. I just growled in anger as he held the picture closer.

“Zayn. Answer the question.” I just rolled my eyes and glared at the picture.

“I see...a birdcage.”

“Good.” He put the picture down and held up another one, it was a completely different looking black shape.

“And this one?” I stared at it with a frown, it kind of looked like…

“A huge flock of birds.” He nodded, wrote that down, and then picked up a new one.

“How about this?” I just sighed as I stared at it.

“Clouds. And stars.” He picked up another one.

“This one?”

“What's the point of this?” I grumbled, already tired of this crap.

“Zayn. Answer the q…”

“It looks like two men fucking.” I said. He pursed his lips, but nodded and picked up one last card.

“Last one. What do you see?” I stared for about a minute, knowing what I saw but not really wanting to say it.

“Zayn?”

“I see a dead person, with a knife or something sticking out of his stomach.” He nodded thoughtfully and put down the card.

“That seemed pointless.”

“Oh it wasn't, it's quite insightful actually.” he finished writing and looked up at me.

“So Zayn. How are you feeling?” I frowned at him.

“Fine.”

“Oh come on, we want honesty here. I'm your doctor, you can tell me anything.”

“I think my father is a sick for making me kill animals. I think you're a sadistic fuckwit, and I hope you fall down some stairs and snap your neck.” He just laughed and jotted down something on his notebook.

“Good good, how about…”

“I've got a question, what's with the glove? I've never seen you take it off.” For as long as I've known Simon, he's had a black leather glove on his right hand. He's never taken it off, at least in front of me, _ever._

“Oh this?” He just laughed and slipped it off. I was shocked to see his hand, but only a thumb and index finger on it, the rest of his fingers were gone.

“What happened?”

“They were bitten off.”

“By what?”

“By a very angry hound, if you'd like to know more ask your father. Now enough about me…” he slid his glove back on and gave me a zap. I jumped and snarled at him.

“What the hell?!”

“Don't be nosy. Now, back to the questions…”

**Liam**

 

“Close.” I groaned, my thrusts getting deeper, his hole so fucking tight…

“I need it, please!” He begged underneath me. I groaned, my knot was swelled up, the coil in my stomach was about to snap. I gave a final deep thrust, my knot barely managed to slip inside. His body tightened around it, keeping us in place as my knot filled even more and then started pouring cum into him.

“Fucking hell.” I groaned, I don't think I was ever gonna get tired of knotting Zayn. He just moaned in response underneath me. After a minute, I gently moved us around to a more comfortable position and we began waiting out my knot.

“Liam?” He mumbled suddenly.

“Yes?”

“Are you...are we...do things go back to normal after my heats done?” I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Dunno, why are you asking? Tired of me already?” He twisted suddenly, his eyes panicked.

“What?! No! Not at all! The opposite, I was hoping we wouldn't stop after…” he shut his mouth, his cheeks red and his eyes wide. My own eyes widened a bit myself, did he already have feelings for me? Granted I have some feelings myself but I had resigned myself to not dealing with them until after the heat.

“I-I meant...”

“Zayn you kind of just said what you meant.” I chuckled, kind of liking how flustered he seemed. He grabbed one of the pillows and hid his head underneath it.

“Whatcha so embarrassed for? No need for that…” I plucked the pillow off his head and pulled him closer to me (easy with our bodies still being connected) and started slowly massaging his scalp with my fingertips.

“Just relax princess, it's no good to be upset during your heat.” he relaxed back into my chest, I felt the tension slowly leave him as my fingers worked him over into a puddle of goo.

“We can still fuck around after the heat, wouldn't bother me.” I whispered huskily into  his ear, loving the little shiver he gave me. I bit his earlobe, taking quick note of his growing erection.

“Would you like that? After the heat, for me to get up behind you real close and tug your pants down and…”

“Yes! I um, I mean yes I would like that very much.” He said, his cheeks a little red. I spent the few minutes waiting for my knot to go down messing with him, whispering dirty things, making him a hot and bothered mess. By the time I could pull out of him, he seemed so worked up I was almost wondering if I would need to knot him again. A light knock on my front door pulled me out of my thoughts however.

“Expecting someone?” He asked curiously. I shook my head, frowning.

“It's probably Natalie.” he said. I just frowned at that, Natalie was usually a lot louder when it came to knocking...when she even bothered to knock at all.

“Stay in here, don't make a noise.” I ordered him. I reached into one of my drawers and pulled out a gun, quickly twisting on the silencer as he stared wide eyed.

“L-Li…”

“Shush, just stay here.” I pulled on jeans and tucked the gun in the back of my pants, the cool metal sending a little jolt up my spine. I walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind me. I strolled over to the front door and peeked an eye thru the eyehole. I frowned, what the hell did _he_ want?

“Hey Payno.” Ant grinned.

“What do you want?” I said, annoyed. He just smiled.

“Was wondering if Natalie is here.” I frowned.

“No? Did you not check her apartment?”

“Hey Liam you're missing…” Ant and I both froze as Natalie's soft voice chimed behind us.

“What the hell are you doing here Natalie? When did you even get in here?” I said, starting to turn. I caught her eye, they were wide with fear.

“KNIFE.” she screamed. I twisted, Ant was coming at me, the knife just a few inches away. I caught his hand and tossed him inside, he stumbled to the floor and I quickly closed the door and was on him. He was quick though and was soon standing, another knife in his hand now. We started circling each other, Natalie pressed against the wall, eyes wide and mouth shut tight.

“Ant what the hell?!” I snarled.

“Look mate, sorry I tried to stab you. Just give me Natalie and I'll be on my way.” he said, actually kind of looking sorry (surprisingly).

“The fuck do you want with me? I mean I owe you some money but not enough to stab Liam over!” She snapped. Ant just laughed at that.

“No this isn't about the poker game Nat. Did you not know you've royally pissed off Yaser Malik? He's offering 2 mil to anyone who brings him the head of 'Natalie’. Supposedly she's an hired killer...they describe her looking just like you.” He smirked, pointing a blade right at her. She just gulped and I growled, not liking that knife being anywhere near her.

“While most people won't know who he's talking about….I’m lucky enough to be living right next to you!” he scratched his chin, a frown on his face.

 _“_ Where's that kid? You're suppose to have some kid with you, that's another 2 mil…” I shot forward, he made a stab at me but I easily knocked his hand away and got a good punch to his face. He slashed out and grazed my cheek but it wasn't bad. I backed off and he snickered.

“The fuck Ant! We're friends!” Natalie growled. He just laughed as the two of us continued to circle each other.

“Are we? Are we friends? For 4 mil I’d say ‘no’.”He smirked.  I pulled the gun out of my pants and pointed it at him, he froze, eyes wide.

“Ant. I'm giving you the option to go home and forget about this for two reasons. We are neighbors, and I don't want to get blood all over my carpet. Go home, forget about this shit. You have the wrong Natalie. We don't have some kid.” He just laughed.

“Ya know, I'd be more inclined to believe you...if this place didn't _reek_ of Omega. And...well, _that.”_ He pointed behind me, I turned. Zayn was standing in the doorway in nothing but one of my shirts and sweats that were way too big. He seemed startled, confused, _beautiful…_

“Liam!” Natalie screamed. I twisted just in time to see a knife going right for my hand. I deflected with the gun but it clattered from my hand and our dance began. Ant was talented with knives (I know this from a party he threw a few months back...he did some pretty impressive shit) so it was all I could do just to dodge and play defence. He was a whirling cloud of steel, so damn quick it was hard to predict his movements. I barely missed a stab at my head, a slice for my neck, even a shot for my groin the cheap bastard.

But I was fast too, and I just had to wait and hold him off...till an opening presented…

He stabbed at my shoulder, but he tripped up ever so slightly...my chance. I rushed forward and snapped his wrist in one clean quick movement, he screamed in pain as the knife clattered from his hand. I punched his throat and he gasped, backing up but too late. I tackled him and we both went down. He struggled back, but soon I had him from behind, my legs around his own and an arm around his neck.

“Stop it Ant god dammit!” I snarled as he continued to struggle against my grip. Suddenly he stopped, and his hand was suddenly going right for the side of my stomach...with a knife. I panicked as time slowed, couldn't stop it, could snap his neck but he'd still get me….shit, I was gonna take a knife right to the kidney.

His hand stopped suddenly, the tip was just a few inches away. I watched confused as his hand shook, like he was fighting something. My eyes shot up, Zayn's hand was shaking and outstretched towards us, his eyes deep in concentration.

“God dammit Ant STOP!!” I roared in his ear. He kept struggling, no matter how hard I squeezed on his neck…

God dammit

I felt my arms bulge as I gathered my strength and twisted Ant's head in one clean move. I heard the all too familiar snap of bone as I broke him. His body lost all tension, his arm fell to his side.

“Dammit Ant you idiot!” I snapped, pushing his corpse off of me. I stood and gave his body a hard kick to the side, my veins thrumming with adrenaline, shaking…

“Natalie.” I said. I looked up, she was staring down at the body, mouth shut tight.

“NAT!” I snapped at her, making her jump in surprise and turn her attention to me.

“Hack his phone, make sure he didn't tell anyone about you. Check his apartment too. Then gather up what you need and move over here, we can't risk you being alone since they are clearly looking for you.”

“Y-yeah.” She said, still looking shaken. I moved close to her and kissed her forehead, closing my eyes.

“I need you with me. Here. Now. Can you do that?” She nodded slowly, still shaking but seeming to regain herself a little.

“Ok. Ok yeah…” she moved past me, moving carefully around the body, and out the door. I didn't turn my attention to him until the door was closed.

“Zayn.” I said. He was shivering, staring down at the body.

“Zayn look at me.” I said. He looked up at me slowly, breathing heavily and tears flecked his cheeks.

“Zayn…”

“That's the first person I...I've ever seen…”

“I know…” I caressed his cheek, he flinched and backed away from me. I didn't show how much that hurt, instead I just watched him.

“Go shower.” I said. I turned and went to grab my phone, needed to call a man about a body…

**Zayn**

 

I felt him die

I had been holding his arm back, couldn't let him stab Liam...then Liam killed him. I felt the pressure from holding his arm back loosen, suddenly it took no effort, suddenly he was gone.

I shivered, turning up the shower a bit more because even though the water was hot I felt cold. I talked so much about how badly I wanted to kill my dad, but seeing death up close, knowing I was a big reason he was dead...I felt nauseous.

I fell back against the shower wall, and slowly sank to the floor. I wrapped my arms around my legs and quietly held myself as I was pelted by the constant stream of water. I tried not too, but tears fell anyway, mixing in with the water…

 

**Liam**

 

“Thanks Perrie.” I said. She just laughed next to me and watched as two of her guys, two very big, burly guys, wrapped up Ant in a large plastic sheet.

“Of course, though I have to say I'm surprised you killed so close to home…and Ant.”

“Yeah, wasn't planned.” She just shook her head at that.

“I've no doubt, kid was a hot head, probably had it coming.”

“That much faith in me?” I snickered. She laughed.

“No, you're a mystery to me Payno. But I've worked with you long enough to know you don't just kill people for no reason.” She shrugged as the guys took out the body.

“Kind of glad you called today though, blizzard makes my job a hell of a lot easier.” I just nodded, Natalie walked in with a small suitcase.

“Oh, hey Perrie.” She said, looking not very surprised to see her. She just grinned.

“Hi yourself, still single?” Natalie rolled her eyes at that and Perrie just smiled.

“One day girly. One day.” She held her hand out to me, I handed her a check and she smiled and tipped an invisible hat to us.

“Pleasure doing business gents...and Natalie, I have two bottles of wine and a shitty comedy with your name on it. You know I live on the top floor...when you wanna have some fun, come on up.” She grinned, winked at Nat, then was gone.

“I swear all that girl does is flirt with me.” Natalie said, seeming back to herself after Ant.

“Should take her up on that offer, Perries a good one.” I commented.

“I...I mean I've thought about it.” Natalie shrugged. She shook her head and handed me a cell phone.

“Went through his phone, he hasn't mentioned me to anyone. He is into some weird shit though, his porn history is a bit disturbing…”

“Good. No one else should know about you...yet. Yaser has a bounty posted for you though, I have no clue where…but we need to take it down.”

“I'll figure out where, maybe do a bit of unscheduled maintenance.” She grinned. I frowned at her.

“By the way...why were you in my apartment earlier?” She laughed, looking embarrassed.

“Oh, my toilets messed up...not sure why but it won't flush, really needed to wiz…” I rolled my eyes and walked towards the bathroom.

“Keep moving what you need over here. I need to go check on Zayn.”

“Yeah yeah lover boy.” She giggled. I ignored her and knocked gently on the door.

“Zayn?” I could still hear the shower on, but he didn't respond. I closed my eyes and concentrated, hoping I could hear him. After a few seconds, I could make out the gentle sniffles and sobs. I frowned and tried the door, unlocked. I walked in and closed the door behind me, he was sitting in the shower naked and his head buried in his knees. I frowned and pulled my pants off, then walked into the shower. I sat down next to him, our nude hips pressing together. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder, making sure to squeeze and let him know I was here. He looked up after a few minutes of silence, his eyes a little red and still seeming upset.

“I'm sorry…” he started. I quickly leaned down and kissed him, a soft chaste kiss.

“Don't. You saved me from a lot of pain back there…”

“No, sorry I'm crying…”

“Still in heat, you're gonna be emotional.”

“It's not that…I put Natalie in danger, I put YOU in danger…”

“We can handle danger Zayn, believe me we have dealt with much worse than Ant.” He laughed, he sounded bitter.

“You've never gone against my father before, it's worse than just danger...I keep thinking I shouldn't have come here, to you. I feel like I've dragged you guys into the mud with me or something. I feel...I feel…”

“Guilty?” I supplied. He nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah I feel guilty.”

“That's stupid.” I snickered. He kept staring at the wall despondently, I just rolled my eyes and pulled him into my lap. I kissed down his neck, my hands running over his thighs and stomach. He whimpered a weak plea for me to stop, but his body was reacting to me anyway, bucking back and leaning in, reacting and doing everything perfectly.

I mumbled a sorry as I slipped my cock in, sorry because I hadn't really prepared him yet. But he was still in heat, and still stretched and lubed so it wasn't too bad. I guess he felt the same, as soon as I entered him he moaned and hugged himself closer, his hands a death grip but I didn't really mind. I started fucking up into him at a brisk pace soon after his first noises of ecstasy.

 

Was he made for me? He had to be, because everything about him is just... _perfect._ His skin was so smooth, perfect. He always managed to look beautiful no matter how his hair was, whether all over like he had just woken up in my arms, or clinging wet to his head like it was now.

“Li…” he whimpered softly. I smiled, he was fairly quiet when we had sex, just the softest whimpers and moans that somehow were adorable and completely sexy at the same time. I’ve noticed it makes me hornier when I can get him to make noise, knowing that _I did that,_ I'm the only one who can make him a beautiful soft mess.

When I wasn't talking dirty I was fairly quiet as well, if it wasn't for the knot he'd probably have no idea I was cumming. But of all the things of Zayn that turn me on, that make my heart beat just a little faster, make me want to work harder, that make my decision to protect worth it…

His eyes, his deadliest weapons

He was using them on me now, as I continued to work myself in and out of him and bringing myself closer and closer. Those soft amber caramels were boring into my eyes now, pleading, his mouth open slightly as he panted. I ran a thumb over his mouth, his eyes fluttered and he moaned softly. His eyes could do anything to me, and I'd be powerless to stop them.

“Li…” he moaned again, staring into my eyes, pleading. It's all it took, one look and I was pushing my knot in, sent over the edge almost immediately. He gasped softly, whimpering as he came on my stomach. We sat in our mutual bliss for a few seconds before I rubbed at my stomach with some soap, rinsed off the cum, and then turned the water off.

“I feel a bit better…” he mumbled. I just nodded and hugged him close to me.

“...I want to offer you a job.” He said suddenly. I pulled back, staring at him in both surprise and confusion.

“What?” He sighed, his eyes fluttered as he bit his lip before looking at me.

“Once my dad is...gone, I _am_ going to take over. I don't care if my being an Omega will cause issues, but it will cause issues. Not a lot of Alphas will like taking their orders from me. I'm going to need someone to help me keep them in line, I'm going to need a lot of help honestly...and I guess I just...want to offer you a job.” I stared at him for about a minute, he simply looked away from me, seeming so nervous…

“You'll be needing someone during your heats, you only come to me for relief.” I said. He turned in surprise, I scratched at my beard and sighed.

“You agree to that, then my services are yours until you don't want me around anymore.” I finished. His eyes practically glowed as his expression changed to excitement.

“I...what if I don't want you to leave? Ever?” I shrugged.

“Then I guess I'm yours forever.” He let out a bubbly little giggle, he looked stupidly happy.

“I…” he seemed lost for words, I was about to comment on how cute it was until his kissed me. That went on for a while before he pulled away, seeming content to lay in my arms, his face buried in my neck. Once my knot was finished we both got up and I spent a few minutes drying him myself with a big fluffy red towel. He kept leaning into me, once I was done he didn't seem to want to let go of me, like he wouldn't be happy if something of his wasn't touching me. I started drying myself off when he suddenly grabbed my hand.

“Can I?” He asked. I nodded and handed him the towel. He was surprisingly gentle as he ran the towel over my skin, it felt nice to have him run his hands all over me. Once he was done, I found I didn't want to let him go either. I tucked a towel around his waist, then did my own towel, and the two of us walked out, my hand resting on his lower back and gently guiding him to our room…

Huh, when did it become our room?

“Oh, sorry am I interrupting something?” Natalie smirked from the couch, eating _my_ popcorn and using _my_ Netflix account.

“I know I told you to come move in here, but could you possibly leave for a few hours? Go to Perries! She'd love to have you over.”I said, gently pushing Zayn into our room. When I didn't follow, he turned and stared at me sadly, those bloody eyes of his killing me.

“I'll just be a minute, go lay down.” I said. He just nodded, and to my surprise he bore his neck. It was a sign of submission, him saying he'd listen to me, his Alpha. I gave him a rare smile, and ran a hand over his neck, loving how he shivered. He left for the bed and I closed the door and reluctantly turned on Natalie, who was probably going to give me so much shit…

But to my surprise, Natalie looked almost sad as she looked past me and at the now closed door.

“What?” I asked. She just turned on me, a weak smile on her face.

“Nothing. Just you I suppose. You seem happier is all.”

“Do I?” I said, frowning. She just laughed and stood.

“It's a good look on you, haven't seen it in a long time.” She sighed and pulled her phone out and a piece of paper. She typed in what I assumed was a number from the paper in the phone, but frowned as she stared at it.

“Whats wrong?”

“You're sure his heat will be done after tonight?” I nodded and she just huffed.

“Fine.” She pressed something on her phone and then held it up to her ear.

“Hey Perrie it's Natalie. Sorry I know we just saw you but I was wondering if that offer to hang out was still…” she stopped as Perrie said something back and laughed.

“Yeah...no, yeah I just need a place to crash...sure sounds fun, see you in a few.” She hung up and smirked at me.

“She says I'm free to come up now, so you are welcome and enjoy your alone time with your Pakistani beauty.”

“Thank you Natalie.” I smiled. She waved me off and grinned.

“It's fine, it's just worth it to see how happy you are...I missed it.” She gave me a quick hug and walked out the door. I locked everything behind her and practically jogged into the bedroom, I couldn't keep Zayn waiting after all…

 

**Zayn (Past)**

 

“God this is boring.” I grumbled, tossing my makeshift ball up and down in the air. I was stuck in the white room as punishment for something stupid. I had managed to rip out a bit of the padded wall and created a ball to play catch with with my gift. Whenever I was stuck in here, I tried to make it seem like I was just bored more than anything. I didn't want them… _him,_ to notice how much I actually was affected by nothing but silence and empty. I was going on a day now, luckily I was only in here for...two more days.

The door suddenly opened, I jumped up in surprise, food? No they usually just push it through….

“Hello Zayn.” I groaned and rolled my eyes, this bloody idiot.

“What?” I said in a short tone. He just chuckled as he pulled a chair in and sat down in front of me. He stared at me, I frowned.

“What do you want you creepy…” he stood suddenly, I quirked an eyebrow as he grabbed the chair.

“What?” I repeated, confused. He knocked on the door and the door opened for him.

“Hey! What the hell!?” I yelled after him. He turned and just laughed.

“I got what I needed, enjoy the rest of your punishment.” He left the room and I just stared after him in confusion.

What the hell…?

 

**Zayn (Present)**

 

“I think my heats finally done. I feel back in my head now, 100 percent.” I said as he pressed his chest against my back. He wrapped an arm around my stomach and pulled me up close to him as I struggled to make a sandwich for him, it being a struggle because feeling his semi - hard cock pressing against my bare bum was making it hard to concentrate.

“That's a shame.” He said softly into my ear. He pushed his hips gently forward, and I moaned as he nipped and bit at the spot right behind my ear lobe because he knew it drove me crazy.

“Bet you want it bad yeah? Want me in you princess?” He whispered huskily against my ear. I just whined softly and squirmed under his touch. He turned me around and  lifted me easily. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the couch, I giggled as he covered my body with his own and started biting me all over. He gave me something I had come to realize was rare with him...a smile. His eyes got nearly closed when he was really happy, and he had a surprisingly dopey but adorable and endearing smile…just another thing I'd come to love about him.

He made me so happy, happier than I had ever been...I never wanted to leave this paradise I had found myself in.

But then it all...went...wrong

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

“God dammit I hate people.” He grumbled. I just laughed and kissed him quick.

“You better go hide.” He said.

“Ok...I'll throw some clothes on I guess.”

“Never said to do that...would be a stupid thing to do.” He grinned, spanking me and making me giggle as I quickly dashed into our bedroom. I tossed on pants anyway and poked an eye through a small crack in the door. Liam had thrown on pants himself and went to answer the door. He looked through the eyehole and...I frowned, his shoulders had tensed. He walked into the kitchen, and came back out with a knife to my total surprise. He opened the door…

Fuck

_Fuck_

_Fucking fuck_

“Ah! Hello Mr….Payno I believe? That's what everyone calls you right?” I felt my hands start to shake, it...it was _him._

 _“_ Yeah just call me Payno. You are?” Liam asked, the hand around the knife behind his back tightened.

“My name is Simon, my associate here is named Paul.” Simon said, smiling. Paul walked around Simon and held out his hand.

“Paul. Paul Higgens.” Liam just laughed.

“Wait, you're not _the_ Paul Higgens?” Paul chuckled.

“Man, my reputation really seems to precede me in this town.”

“Well only a certain type of people know about you...but I'm sure you know that otherwise you wouldn't be here.” Liam casually leaned against the doorframe.

“What can I do for you gentlemen?” Simon just smiled that horrible smile of his, god I hated that man.

“Our employer would like to...make use of your services.”

“And your employer is?” Liam asked. Paul smiled weakly next to him.

“Mind if we come in? There is quite a bit to discuss I'm afraid.”

“Sure, but I hope you don't mind Omega. Had a friend I was taking care of during a heat, still smells m’afraid.”

“Doesn't bother us at all, we will try to be quick.” Simon said, stepping inside. Paul gratefully nodded to Liam as he stepped in right after Simon. I was shaking, because...shit, if they got anywhere near this door they'd smell me.

“Anyway, we’ve come to discuss a job with you. The payout is 3 million dollars.” My eyes nearly bulged out of my skull at this, Jesus that was a lot of money.

“Wow, don't think I've ever been offered that much, you must want this guy dead fast.”

“Actually it's two jobs in one.” Paul started.

“Our employer is Yaser Malik, I'm sure you've heard of him.” Liam nodded at this.

“Recently, his son was abducted…”Simon started.

“Really? He has a son?” Liam said in fake surprise.

“Alright enough of this.” Paul suddenly said. Liam and Simon both turned on him in surprise.

“Payno, you and I both know why we are here. We know you and that Natalie woman work together often, and we know she has Zayn.”  Paul said, seeming exacerbated.

“...so basically you're offering me 3 mil to tell you where they are?” Liam chuckled. Paul and Simon were both sitting on the couch, Liam was sitting across from them in a chair he had pulled in from the kitchen.

“Really Paul?” Simon growled.

“I've never cared for this coy shit, no reason to shirk around why we are here, this kid is clearly not an idiot.”

“You've been able to tell that from the whole 5 minutes we've been together? You're good at reading people then.” Liam said thoughtfully.

“Look, we even promise not to hurt the girl. We just need Zayn back, that's all. 3 mil and you two are set for a very long time.” Paul said. Liam nodded thoughtfully at this.

“Why?” They both stared at him, seeming confused.

“Huh?” Simon said.

“Why? Why do you want him back so bad? He's old enough to be able to make his own decisions, he has mentioned a few times he doesn't want to go back…”

“Because he's a little idiot that doesn't know what he wants. He's too dangerous, emotional...he's a dog, a dog that needs a leash and a muzzle.” I growled at that, the fucking asshole. Liam didn't seem to like that either.

“He's really not that dangerous…” he said, looking annoyed.

“I'm sure your co-worker told you about what happened at the coffee shop?” Paul said, his eyes deathly serious.

“While I don't agree with referring to Zayn as a dog...Simon here is right, he needs someone to hold him back. Zayn is an extremely gifted young man, but also extremely dangerous. When he gets emotional, he loses control, and people get hurt...we just want to keep him in a safe place, where he can learn to control his emotions and can't hurt anybody.”

“Yeah, but forcing him to kill animals leaving him in white rooms for weeks...that's ok, but god forbid he throw someone across the room. You talk pretty but he's told me all about the fucked things you did to him, and I've got to say…” he leaned forward, a smirk on his face.

“I approve.”

I felt my heart drop, a chill ran up my arm...what? What was Liam saying?

“You...do?” Simon said, baffled. Paul was mirroring Simon's expression, and I was probably doing the same.

“Oh yeah, he told me all about the fucked up shit his dad was doing to him...but it was fairly obvious to me that Yaser was just trying to break him, make him a good, loyal little pet. So I have to ask, was the end goal to make him Yaser's personal little assassin? Or just a glorified bodyguard? Because if it's the latter that would be a stupid waste of his potential.” Simon pursed his lips as I sat behind the door, trying not to puke because…Liam wasn't serious was he?

“While I can't answer that, I'd be very interested to hear your thoughts on that later. But for now, we'd just like the location of the girl and Zayn. The money will be transferred to the account of your choice of course…” Simon said.

“No reason to waste time with Natalie, Zayn's in the bedroom.”

My throat dropped into my stomach

“He...is?” Paul said, stunned.

“Yeah, let's go grab him then.” Liam stood, I felt emotion swell within me. They all stood and started walking towards the door, I felt time slow as my mind reeled with what was happening, trying to catch up.

 

 _“Then I guess I'm yours forever.”_ Had that been a lie? Had he been planning this from the beginning? I only gave him 2000 dollars...was 3 million how much I was worth to him? Did he ever care? It felt so genuine when we made love, when he kissed me, when he held me…

 

No, nonononono…

 

I felt my powers flex, the entire apartment seemed to groan as I slowly pushed the door open with my gift. The three of them stopped, just a few feet away.

“Zayn, we aren't here to fight you, we just…” Paul started. My eyes met his, he shut up immediately.

“Zayn, get your clothes on, we are all going to take a trip to see your father.” Liam said. My eyes flickered to him, his eyes widened.

“Zayn…” I noticed the the knife was still in his hand. I blinked and the knife was suddenly thrown across the room and buried in the wall. Paul pulled a gun, I snapped his arm and he screamed in pain as the gun fell to the ground and I sent it flying across the room.

“Zayn stop!” Liam growled. I turned on him, a ragged sob broke through my lips and he stared in silence.

“I trusted you...I loved you.” I said, tears streaking down my cheek.

“Oh enough of this. Zayn…” I turned on Simon, he was the only one who didn't seem bothered by me.

“Zayn, listen to me…” he didn't get to finish that sentence as I clasped invisible hands around his throat. He gasped and clawed at his neck, but couldn't get a breath in. Liam rushed towards me but I knocked him back against a wall and held him there.

“Zayn stop what you are doing right now!” He screamed in anger. His voice was like a faraway thing, barely a whisper as I felt the power surge through me. I pushed Paul against the wall next to Liam, as I held Simon by the throat just a foot off the ground.

A ringing in my ear, like what you hear after a loud explosion. That's all I could hear in my head as I stared at Liam, hoping he could see how badly he's hurt me, how betrayed…

I turned back to Simon, who was struggling to pull something out of his pocket as he choked to death.

I felt anger now, no longer hurt or betrayal, just anger. I felt it open up the ground beneath me and swallow me whole.

“I want you to die Simon.” I said, suddenly all I could hear was my voice and the gasps of Simon.

“I've wanted you to die for a long time, I've wanted you to suffer like I have at the hands of you and my father…” I let off his throat, just a bit, just enough for him to talk.

“Any last words?” I said. I vaguely heard Liam and Paul both yelling something, but it was like they were far away, far, far away…

 

Simon just laughed suddenly, pulling off the glove he always wore and held up his hand, the hand missing three fingers.

“Paul and Payno...they don't know what you are...but I do. Be a good dog, do what Simon says...and show them what a killer you are.”

 

I flicked my hand

The knife flew out of the wall

The knife traveled across his throat, I felt blood splatter me as the knife flew past us. He gasped as blood gurgled from his mouth and he shook, dying just a foot off the ground, dangling in the air. I let him go and he collapsed onto the ground. He shook, his eyes bulging as he suffocated in his own blood. He slowly stopped as I continued to watch him die…

 

Wait…nonono what...what have I...?

 

“ZAYN LET ME GO!!!” A voice roared. I turned, my hands shook, my eyes wide.

No...what...what have I done?

The knife never stopped after I killed Simon...well it did, but not until it had buried itself into something…

 

Someone….

 

“P-Paul?” I said, not comprehending the knife sticking out of his throat, him gasping as blood gushed out. I let them down, Liam immediately jumped over and caught Paul and slowly lowered him to the ground.

“Fuck you got an artery...fuck fuck fuck.” He said, staring down at the dying man.

“I...I didn't mean…” I couldn't speak, Paul wasn't a bad guy, he'd always been kind to me...and I killed him. I stared down at myself, I was covered in blood, my hands were red and…

“ _Zayn!”_ Liam snarled. I felt his blood covered hands on me, forcing me to look at him.

“ _Why did you do it?!”_ he screamed, shaking me from my head for just a minute.

“I told you not too, I kept screaming for you to stop and you killed him anyway, and now they're both dead!” My eyes went wide, I looked past him and stared at Paul, he had stopped moving.

“It was just a lie Zayn! They were going to take us right to Yaser! It was the perfect chance to fucking kill him! And you didn't trust me and…” he slammed a fist into the wall, the plaster cracked open.

“God dammit you idiot!” I just stared, dumbfounded…it was just a lie? Liam was never going to...so Paul...died for nothing?

“ _Go in the bathroom and do not fucking leave, don't make a fucking noise until I get back!”_ He snarled in my face. I felt the Alpha command weigh heavily on my shoulders as I started walking to the bathroom, stepping over...Paul…and collapsing in the shower. I stared at myself, the blood, so much blood all over me. The coppery smell filled my nose and I felt myself get dizzy, sick. I passed out, I don't know how long I had been sitting there, but I was woken up when the bathroom door was flung open and Liam was yanking me too my feet. He pressed me tightly against the wall, I felt fear in my bones as got right in my face, still seeming so _furious._

“So you got your revenge. Do you feel better now?” He questioned. I shook my head, my voice cracked and sounded hoarse as I spoke.

“I know what I've done.”

“Do you?! If you had killed in self defense, or accident, that's one thing...but it was neither of those things. You killed him because you got baited by that fucking little weasel Simon. You had all the power Zayn, and you fucking…” he just growled and bore his eyes into mine.

“Do you even remember why you left? Why you ran away?” I felt tears fall down my cheeks, a sob broke through my lips.

“You did the one thing you swore you'd never do to another person! You murdered, you're a murderer just like I am! I...if it came to it I could have killed them both Zayn! My hands are already covered in blood…I failed you.” He backed away from me.

“I failed you…” I stared down at the blood on my hands, crying softly. What had I done? I keep asking myself that because I _just don't know._

“You’ll cry for a while, but by the 4th or 5th kill it just becomes repetition. After a while it becomes nothing, you feel nothing. But who cares right? They're fucked and you're not.”

“Stop it.” I whimpered, crying harder. He just shook his head, leaned forward and hugged me.

“I never wanted you to get used to it.” He mumbled into my hair.

“Never…” he pulled back, his eyes looked so sad…

“Welcome to the Night, Zayn.” He kissed my forehead, got out and turned on the shower, then left the room…

I cried until I couldn't anymore, then washed the blood off of my hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo? This was kind of a big chapter if that wasn't obvious. Shits gonna be going downnnnn, and I have already started on the next chapter so this one should be coming MUCH quicker. Anyway, sorry again and hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo? How'd ya like it? Please comment and give me your opinion I love to hear from you all! Until the next part! ;)


End file.
